A Brave New World
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: An Age of Peace falls over the world, Naruto, and co. are ready to set out on a new adventure. Using the power of Kaguya's scroll The Shinobi World builds The Shokunin Tentai, a powerful ship able to channel chakra from a generator inside of it, and set off on an adventure through dimensions. Discovering new worlds, they soon find that life exists in a form much similar to theirs.
1. Chapter 1

A blonde young man was standing over a grave, his hand laid on it, a picture of a lavender-eyed girl was on it. "I'm sorry Hinata, I'm still so sorry, even though a couple of years has gone by. With you gone it seems like the world lost a little bit of it's light, and my dumb ass couldn't see it…"

"You loved me," he says with a saddened voice, "and I couldn't even figure that out."

He took a seat on the grave, looking at the picture, pursing his lips. "You know, when Sasuke told me that the world owed us a debt, I didn't believe him. But, country after country, lord after lord, all offering their daughters to me."

"It sickens me really because I don't want some stupid political thing, I just want happiness…but, with you gone…I don't know…" Naruto saw the cloudy sky, sighing, "it just feels like I lost my one shot at it."

Wind rustling some leafs made them fall from a nearby tree, pedals from flowers flew off, the cold wind of autumn had come. Leaning back a little bit, Naruto felt the cold wind, the all familiar cold wind. "You know, Hinata if I could spend one day before the world ended with someone…I would've wanted to spend it with you."

Taking a deep breath, some tears rolling down his eyes, "it should've been me…I always took you for granted."

"The kindness, the selflessness, the idiotic shyness you had. You never should've been shy Hinata, not around me, you were stronger than a lot of us on the inside. I…I…just wished I could've saved you, and the reason why I'm here today is that I think we made headway." Naruto looked at her picture, "we've been dimension hopping."

"Hell, we've done more than that, those scientist guys reversed engineered a lot of that Otsutsuki technology we give them. I think, what was it, on your birthday they launched the first rocket into orbit. They called it Taiyo-One, a combined effort of The United Shinobi Alliance and The Kingdom of Gele." Naruto chuckled a little bit, and looked at her, "it was awesome to see the first chakra generators fire it up."

"Temujin got married, he had a kid, looks just like him. Still a bit of edgy brash guy, but not so much, he's king now. I think I have a funny trend, a lowly shinobi sought and friended by kings, lords, and ladies." Naruto couldn't help but give a lighthearted laugh at it, "what kind of luck do I have eh?"

"Anyway, I've been tending to your garden, and it's growing healthy. Guess it kind of helps with a literal nine beast army made of chakra in my gut, but who am I to knock my own green thumb, Kurama says hello by the way." Naruto rubbed his gut, smiling now, reaching over to stroke Hinata's picture.

"But, if there is one thing that I can tell you, peace is coming. A world united, not just Shinobi, but everyone." Naruto gets up, dusting himself off as he laid a white rose he had in his hand on Hinata's grave, "something you've always wanted."

Looking around, Naruto bent forward and kissed the top of the grave, "I love you too…"

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, avid porn reader, the man of a mysterious face, teacher to The Legendary Team Seven! Was currently the man that was being held back by two of his guards, the reason you may ask? Simple, he was going to use The Fireball Jutsu to simply burn the stacks of alliance papers, treaties, and demands, even his clones were disappearing upon summoning.

"Let me…go!" Kakashi orders them, "must…kill…paperwork!"

"Lord Sixth, please, calm down!" The guard holding his left arm begged, barely holding him, "I can't hold him, Gan!"

"Damn it Kotsu, you have one job asshole, don't let him form the last seal!"  
"He's going to break my arm, Gan!"  
"Then let him break the damn thing, we are _not_ running a week straight getting all these papers back."  
"Says you, I need my arm damn it!"  
"Fuck, my grip slipped!"

Time to seem to move in slow motions as Kakashi formed the last seal, the guards had comical white eyes and tears flowing from their eyes as they reached out toward their honorable and levelheaded leader.

 _"_ _No-o-o-oo!"_ Kotsu and Gan scream in slow motion just as the first flames leave Kakashi's mouth.

As the fireball launches forward, a flash of yellow appeared, catching it. The fireball dissipates as a young man stood there covered in golden flames, "oi sensei. Can we not burn Konoha's office down, how many marriage proposals?"

Kakashi took a deep breath, "fifty Naruto."

"Sweet holy buddha they never quit," Naruto smacked his face, "hang on a second are they organized?"

"Yes."  
"Neat."

Naruto grabbed the marriage proposals, his eyes bugged out, "I thought you said fifty, I see seventy-five!"

Sasuke entered the room, crossing his arms, "again?"

"Yes, again, hey Sasuke look at this crap." Naruto holds the stack marriage agreements in his hands, "wanna give old Kakashi a hand here?"

"How so, we are burning them like usual?" Sasuke questioned, eyeing Naruto a little bit, "anything interesting?"

"Naruto," Kakashi interjects, "Twenty-five for Sasuke, fifty for you."

"Ha!" Naruto laughs out, unable to help it, "I've got more fangirls than you!"

"Oh, trust me, when they become ravenous around Rinne, you'll be cursing that luck. Besides, I have my eye on someone already, homeward bound…" Sasuke states as he goes to walk out of the room, "I was coming to collect you for some dinner, after all, we share an apartment."

"True, true, Ichiraku?"  
"Sakura is coming with us."  
"Ichiraku it is then."  
"Naruto, that's not what I meant, I'm buying anyway."  
"Alright fine, sheesh, now, where was I?"

Naruto snapped his fingers, burning the pile of marriage proposals in his hands, watching them quickly become embers. It was almost illation for him, watching it burn, "and just like that I broke at least another few hundred people hearts in the pursuit of mine."

"You know one of those letters was from a prince," Kakashi points out as Naruto's eyes bugged out a little bit, "saying it would be nice to bed The Hero of Konoha."

"Gah?!" Naruto looked shocked, and he heard Sasuke laughing from outside of the room, "oh shove it Uchiha Bastard!"

 _"_ _Go make Konoha proud cocksucker!"_ Sasuke hollers in response, though from the footsteps Naruto was hearing Sasuke was fast going away, leaving Naruto there to sully in his humiliation.

Kakashi pats Naruto's shoulder, chuckling a little bit, "you see you're so popular even men want you."

"Oh, shut it!" Naruto roars out, crossing his arms, "so is it ready yet?"

"You mean The Shokunin Tentai: Mark One?" Naruto nodded, eyeing Kakashi for an answer to his question.

Kakashi chuckled under his mask, pulling out the file from his desk, it was large. "Shokunin Tentai Project, The Journeymen of Space, the first actual dimensional exploration craft. Why are you so interested in it Naruto, is it because you planned on naming it in her honor?"

"I was," Naruto admits with a small sad smile, "I think Hinata would be a lovely name for this project."

"Indeed, it would be, but, do you plan on going up there?" Kakashi nudged his head toward the window, "explore new worlds?"

"I was wanting to see if I could put on guard detail, I qualify, it's an S-Rank detail anyway. Not even The Kage Summit would be as well protected." Naruto told Kakashi, the blonde rubbed the back of his head, "besides if anything goes wrong I got like nine super chakra generators in me."

"Plus, you can breathe without the need of oxygen thanks to The Bijuu providing for you. But, tell me something, do you still want Sasuke to become Hokage over you?" Kakashi watched as Naruto nods, giving the blonde a sad sigh, "you can't just give up on your…"

"I'm not giving up on my dream sensei, trust me, it changed after the war. I don't want to just sit in some office, I want to be of use, let Sasuke have the chair and I'll take the land. Besides, he's more qualified a leader than I ever will be, as much as I hate to admit it. But, that's not the important thing, I just want to…" Naruto bit his lip a little bit, looking at the ground, "take a breather from this."

"Constant daily reminders, Naruto, I understand." Kakashi patted the blonde's shoulder, "and Hinata would never want you to suffer for this, Gan…Kotsu, leave us please."

The two guards nodded, saluting Naruto as they left, which irked Kakashi a little bit since they never really saluted him. Naruto was the hero of not only of the village but after his story was told on the first ever news broadcast along with Sakura's and Sasuke's they became probably the world's first superstars. Darlings, heroes, you can name it and they've probably been described it.

"Tell me something Naruto, why is it that you seem different?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Your blue eyes don't hold the warmth they once had, it disconcerts me."  
"You think I'm close to snapping?"  
"You've never had these feelings before, it'll be hard, but not impossible to get over."  
"How can I get over it sensei, she trusted me, and she died because of me."  
"She died protecting you, long enough to get some strength back."  
"I should've have been stronger!"

Naruto's yell shook the building, surprising Kakashi as his eyes turned red, and then he looked at Naruto. "You've been doing extra training without my knowledge involving The Bijuu…how far along are you?"

"What do you mean?"  
"You're attempting to mix their chakra back into a tenth beast, but keep them separate from each other, I'm merely asking are you trying to recreate Kaguya?"  
"No, I'm never going to recreate that witch…she's not what I'm after."  
"Then, what are you after Naruto, to block the pain?"

Naruto remained silent, looking away from Kakashi, "why don't you just tell Sasuke and Sakura, Ino is your psychiatrist, Tenten is a close friend of yours…why not tell them?"

"They don't get it, they couldn't, and plus I don't want to seem like I am losing it like Sasuke." Naruto told Kakashi as he takes a deep breath, looking at all the fallen objects around them, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you need to express it out somehow."  
"I fear that I've become too powerful…to express it."  
"That may be true, but you're not the first, Tsunade couldn't just go and punch something."  
"Yeah, grandma would've probably leveled a building if she just flew off handle, but I can break mountains."  
"Then you measure your power out, work on control, meditate like you did when learning Senjutsu."

Naruto scuffs a little bit, taking a deep sigh as he pinched his nose in frustration and looked around the office. "I've tried, it just feels like it's mixing too perfectly, too fast for me to properly control. So, I'm constantly breaking the mix to make sure I can control it if it ever forms."

Both paused for a moment, Naruto takes a seat in a chair, the yawning indication of his tiredness. "Sensei, I always wondered, what if we find other life…don't we have protocols?"

"You mean life that The Otsutsuki intervened in, probably make sure they're not super hostile, and then maybe open up channels for communication. If they're manipulated by The Otsutsuki in any form they'll probably even speak the same language as us, because remember our craft is meant to get a glance over any world we warp it to from the dimensional scroll." Kakashi answers Naruto as he takes out a bottle of Sake, removing his mask, smiling as he poured him and Naruto a cup. "Despite The P.T.S.D you suffer, which is understandable, you're aiming to just run away from the pain more so than confront it dead on."

"I know she's gone Kakashi, nothing is bringing her back, and the others…Neji…Lee…"  
"All of them gave their lives to protect you like you would've if anything occurred differently."  
"I would've in a heartbeat, change everything, and maybe they'd had had kids by now."  
"Don't be too harsh on yourself, c'mon Naruto, have a drink with me."

Kakashi holds the saucer up, Naruto reached over and grabbed him, both looking at each other with a small smile. "To a new age?"

"The Age of Peace?"  
"The Age of Science?"  
"Hmm, The Age of Exploration?"  
"An Age Without War?"  
"I can agree to The Age Without War."

Both threw their arms back, slamming the drink down their throats, and giving a relieved sigh as they finished it off in one go. Placing the saucer on the on the desk, Naruto looked at the paperwork, noting trade documents. "Is the Northern Lands finally willing to trade?"

"Yes, they're providing the steel for The Shokunin Tentai, The Kingdom of Gele recently developed solid chakra, by mixing their Gele stones with it and supercharging them. So they'll be the fuel, recent tests found that the size we need is about the size of a laundry basket to power a few dozen jumps with the ship." Naruto pursed his lips, impressed, "so we won't need you as a battery."

"Ha, that's hilarious, I doubt any machine can come up with could hold all nine beasts."  
"No, and we never will, that is our solemn agreement to them."  
"You know, after I'm gone, until it is needed they'll roam free."  
"Don't say such things as if it is about happen."  
"True, very true, so when is the first launch?"

"Next month, we'll be exploring a handful of worlds to see if the generator works properly, and The Seal Matrix we've implanted into the ship as part of a navigation array. Not all the worlds on the scroll are on there, but I'd say a good twenty five percent of them are." Kakashi chuckled, "prior to becoming demonic gods, it would seem The Otsutsuki were very explorative creatures."

"Well not all of them are demonic, there's Toneri." Naruto points out, and smiles, "he's still on the moon by the way."

"We've offered multiple times for him to get help, but just like you, he refuses it."  
"Ha, can't say I blame him, we sometimes got to find our own path in life…he'll come here eventually."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because he realizes that now he'll be accepted somewhere and like with Gaara he'll slowly come to be around other people, even if it's a bit slower than usual."

Kakashi chuckled, patting Naruto's hand, "you'll make a fine man yet there Naruto."

"I know, I've been practicing medical ninjutsu by the way, and with help of Saikon and Kurama I've perfected something like grandma's regeneration." Naruto tells Kakashi as he makes his hand glow a mixed color of red and green, "I call it The Dragon Hand Technique."

"Is it damaging?"  
"No, it's a healing technique, it lets me rebuild muscle tissue and even nerve damage."  
"So, basically, Gai?"  
"Yeah, basically, I planned on seeing if it would work on older damage like him."  
"So, you've used on other people?"  
"Remember Tenten's torn tendon in her left shoulder, I healed that in five minutes flat. It's even healthier than what it was, so yeah, it's basically a regeneration technique."

"More like rejuvenation."  
"What's the difference between regeneration?"  
"Rejuvenation is the reversal of damage, you are making Tenten's tendon healthier than ever indicated that you reversed the damaged to a point where she was younger."  
"So…I can make her back into little Tenten?"  
"Not exactly, but you can heal someone's body to where they were as healthy as a teen or young adult it seems."  
"But, that's probably not a permanent thing?"  
"Not really, it'll probably wear off with the additive effect, but the wound should have regenerated by then…it's an amazing Jutsu regardless."

Naruto smiled, "looks like that's the hundredth Jutsu I've created."

"Now get going, I've got work to do, and Sasuke must've gotten Sakura by now." Kakashi waves Naruto off, "go on now, get out."

Naruto nods, getting up and smiles. "Thanks, sensei, you know how to cheer me up, and Iruka as well…I need to pay him a visit today."

He walks toward the window, taking a deep breath, and smiling as golden flames come around him. Kakashi smiled as Naruto leaped up and out of the window, flying away into skyline above Konoha. He takes another sip of sake and smiles.

"You'll find happiness one day Naruto, one day, now let's see who else I can fill in the spots of Operation: First Flight?" Kakashi looks at the massive files, slamming his head against the table, "holy buddha kill me now…"

* * *

Naruto was flying in the air, using his six paths chakra mode to do so, he loved doing this. All the people looked up at him, seeing him like a golden shooting star in the sky, even if he didn't become Hokage he'll still be a protector of people.

Not just his anymore, Konoha was a small place in a big world, and this world needed a new Sage of Six Paths to protect it. Sasuke would be Hokage like Naruto said he could have the seat, but he'd have the land.

The Hawk can watch the skies, The Celestial can watch the heavens, and The Fox can watch the farms.

Flying around a large tower-like building that was being built, a skyscraper as it was to be called. Naruto smiles as he flies up, landing on it, observing the ever-expanding village. It no longer had large walls, they weren't needed, bandits didn't dare attack a village with two godlike beings watching it.

Sasuke and Naruto never slowed down, Naruto especially, both continued their training. Occasionally both would get visions from The Sage of Six Paths, and they'd meditate on it. It was one of the secrets Naruto kept from everyone, The Sage warned that there was still evil Otsutsuki out there in the vastness of the universe.

On worlds different from theirs, with beings different from Ningen, and beings that looked human or weren't exactly normal looking. He didn't know if they still lived, odds are that The Otsutsuki on these worlds were hostile and were just using it to gain power.

An immortal race, at least the main branch was, and in an endless sea. Two very dangerous ingredients in one combination.

Naruto lands on the ground, deactivating his power, and looking at Sasuke who smirks. "So, you've been mastering more our shared power?"

"Of course, can't help it if you're slowing down a little bit."  
"I'm not too far behind you, never am, always remember that Naruto."  
"Well, I'm good to go on the first mission into other dimensions next month when The Shokunin activates."  
"So, you really are going away for a few?"  
"Yeah, can you protect Konoha?"  
"I never needed you, you're just the help."

Naruto and Sasuke laugh, both giving each other a brotherly hug before watching Sakura walk out. She had let her hair grow back out, surprisingly, and bore a diamond mark on her head like her master's.

"Naruto, Sasuke, am I to believe that you are the ones dating?" Sakura teasingly questions as she walks toward Sasuke, wrapping her arm in his once Naruto and he broke the hug, "are you trying to steal my man, Naruto?"

Naruto jumps back comically, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura, "I'm not gay!"

Sakura laughs boisterously, making light of Naruto's sudden reaction, and smiling all the same afterward. "I know that silly, now c'mon, Sasuke is treating us."

"Yes, and that means no Ichiraku, finally…"  
"Hey, what's the hate on ramen?!"  
"You eat it _all the time_ Naruto."  
"Hey, I ate it all the time sure, but I still kicked that scrawny ass in training!"  
"Wanna go now?"  
"Do you?!"

Naruto and Sasuke face each other, sparks flying from their eyes as both had sudden flames burst from them. Naruto's body glowed a bright golden color as flames bounced around him, nine black balls of energy forming behind him swirling around him as he roars out.

Sasuke Rinne-Sharingan activates, his body had purple aura slowly build around him. He reached down, grabbing his sword that he always carried with him, growling with a smirk on his face as his Crescent Moon Mark glowed with Naruto's Sun Mark.

Only for two hands to reach out, grabbing their ears, and yank _really_ hard. Sasuke and Naruto's forms immediately drop, with both falling to their knees as Sakura held an ear in each hand as she pulled punishingly.

"Te-t-e-te-te!"  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow!"

Sakura looked at them, "now boys if you can't play nicely, I'm going to rip an ear off. Besides, tonight is a special night anyway, and we're supposed to be celebrating the restoration of The Uchiha District tonight in a ceremony."

"Oh, yeah, that's good." Naruto felt her grip loosen, along with Sasuke, who sighs with him. "So, Sasuke what do you plan on doing with the old section of the village?"

"Well with Konoha fast becoming a city, I believe I'll keep part of it to build a large compound for me and Sakura. The rest of it I'm donating toward The Peace Foundation, the very same Foundation that you helped create Temujin." Sasuke crossed his arms a little, "I figure if cultures are going to mix, it's better if they get optimal housing just like any other villager."

"As long as you don't wear a robe with red clouds on it that's fine because I seriously don't feel like going through another Akatsuki spiel again. _"We are the masters of a new world, know our pain,"_ blah-blah-freaking-blah." Naruto watched as Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, chuckling a little bit. "That means you too Sakura."

"Hey," Sakura crosses her arms, "if anyone is going to be that next person it'll be you."

Naruto laughs as he rubs the back of his head, "maybe so, maybe so…meh."

"So, when are you going to cut that hair, you've grown it since the war, it's almost like Jiraiya the second coming. Wait, are you writing any more of those books?" Sasuke asks as he looks around, making sure no one was overhearing.

If Naruto had fangirls now, for being a two-time world saver, then he could only imagine the army of married women, single teens, elderly women that were like cougars (save nastier.) and the women of their age group charging them.

"Oh yeah, I got the new Ero-Ichi-Ichi coming, I've been trying to find a good cover for it though. The last book I sold was enough to pay our rent for the entirety of our lives in our apartment, but if anything, I'm just going to save it up to buy some land. I actually aim to restore Uzugakure one day…a promise to my mother." Naruto tells them as he smiles, "and I think I'll put it on an island somewhere."

"Maybe on another world, you know, since you're going to other dimensions. You know, food for thought and Sasuke here says that the sealing matrix was made using the same principle as his Teleportation Jutsu." Sakura points out, and then scratches her chin, "say…why didn't you ever learn to teleport."

"Because Sasuke always gets the cool eye powers."  
"Oh…well, that's true."  
"Heeeey!"  
"You said it, not me."

* * *

 _"_ _This primetime live, presented by The United News Network, based in Konoha of The Country of Fire. This day, this night, and tomorrow. Always tune into The United News Network for all your information. From The Kingdom of Gele to The United Shinobi Alliance, this is The United News Network."_

"Good evening everyone, my name is Mikoto Ichigo, this is the Konoha News Network. Part of The United News Network, and today we've got some great news and your weather update for the week. Starting off, your week is going to look sunny with a chance of rain going into the weekend, highs are expected to be mild at the upper sixties. So, if you want to go for a cool dip in the river, you can, but just be aware of hypothermia." Mikoto says as she stacks some papers on her desk, shifting them around with a smile.

She had long black hair tied into a ponytail, a very proud smile on her face as she wore a nice buttoned up shirt. An obvious import from The Kingdom of Gele, she smiles as she shifts the papers once more quickly.

"Anyway, the good news for the day is that today is Naruto Uzumaki's birthday. Konoha is raving at the festivities that once used to be The Kyuubi festival, intent on honoring a hero instead of a demon, and for those that do not know Naruto Uzumaki let us give you a quick rundown." The camera pans to pictures of Naruto as a child and such.

"Uzumaki Naruto, a proud child and often a troublemaker graduated at the bottom of his shinobi class nearly a decade ago. He trained himself to the literal bine and has come to be recognized as a hero individually all around the countries of our continent Taiyo. A hero that now gets ready to celebrate his twentieth birthday party and made the announcement to his colleagues that he'll be going on an important for the world soon, he'll be one of the guards on The Shokunin Tentai: Mark One. The first ever Dimensional-Space craft is set to house around one hundred volunteers and selected personally." Mikoto adjusted herself a little bit, "from there they'll make the first ever jump using a new chakra generator and an engine designed in collaboration with The Kingdom of Gele."

"It's believed that the worlds they'll visiting will both provide more technology from the long living Otsutsuki People and give further insight into what lays within the heavens. The possibilities are endless, and as Mr. Uzumaki said himself last night, _"An age of peace presents an endless amount of time for understanding."_ Wise words are spoken from a hero, once considered a dunce, is one of the leading seal masters on the matrix guard team." Mikoto chuckled a little bit, and looked at the camera, "and ladies…he's single."

Naruto was watching the news, smacking his face, and looking at the T.V. Sasuke was asleep with Sakura in their room, they had been up all night doing the deed. He didn't mind it, really, he didn't, it was just as much as his place as it was Sasuke's.

Though, due to Kurama, his hearing senses were taken up to eleven after the first link. It only got a stronger sense, and it kind of pained his ears a little to hear Sakura shriek Sasuke's name, over and over. He even threw random kunai he had in his room at a target for each time she screamed it.

He had to find something keep his mind in focus because it was damn near close to making him flash out of the building, involuntarily.

Getting up from the couch, he heard his phone go off, a new type of device that Konoha got equipped with over the last couple of years. He looked at it, smiling, it was from Shikamaru. Shikamaru was the lead researcher and was supposed to go on the first voyage as well.

 _"_ _the First Voyage is scheduled for 2_ _nd_ _of November, 7:00 p.m."_

Naruto smiles, ready to face all new challenges that would come with this new age.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame was making Naruto some ramen, looking at him with a smile, "you know Naruto you could've been more in attendance to your own birthday party in the village."

"Yeah, well, I don't really do big parties anymore. I'm more than happy to be here, right now, with family." Iruka smiles at Naruto, along with Sasuke and Sakura who already had been eating on their ramen.

Tsunade was sitting on Naruto's couch, drinking, while Shizune nagged her about drinking despite her advanced age. The blonde woman who still used the transformation jutsu to hide her true appearance waves her charge off.

Everyone in the room had already eaten, or was eating their bowl of ramen, with Naruto insisting that they ate first over him. Ayame was happy to oblige him, but also had a surprise for him in another room, she knew it would make him happy.

Taking the time to walk over with his ramen, she sits it in front of him, along with a glass of sake. "Well, congratulations on making it this far Naruto."

"And much more to come brat!" Tsunade yelled out, finishing off another bottle, "where's Kakashi?"

"He's tied up with paperwork, can't say I don't blame him, with the news broadcast and all. Apparently, the marriage proposals doubled, again, this time women from Gele are wanting me. It's all madness, I mean if I'm going to even remotely think of being with someone, I don't want them to want me for my status." Naruto points out as he slips some noodles into his mouth, "and not for my money, not even because I'm famous. I just want a girl to see the big goof that is Naruto."

"Well, we all do, and we love you so." Ayame points out, "and I know my father would've loved to have seen you grow up this way."

"I can't believe the old man is gone."  
"He went peacefully, happy to have served the annoying brat turned hero, now eat up before it gets cold."  
"Yeah…cold, ramen cold is bad ramen."

Naruto quickly ate it, much to everyone's surprise, and Ayame smacked her face. _"Of course, he'd absorb it."_

A knock at the door made everyone turn toward it, Shizune gets up, walking toward it. Opening it, she sees a young man with white hair and Byakugan eyes standing there. Wearing robes and a turban that he hid most of his hair.

"Is this The Uzumaki-Uchiha residence?" The man asks, he had a gift poorly wrapped up behind him, "or did I go to the wrong house…again?"

"Toneri?!" Naruto shouts in surprise, "wh-what, why are you here?"

"I said the _moon_ would never approach earth again, I never said I'd wouldn't drop in time to time. Besides, now that I have the right residence, I guess I can enter. Or, am I wrong to assume such things from a human standpoint?" Toneri scratched his chin, only for Naruto get off his seat and walk over toward him.

"You're more than welcome in my home Toneri, come in, we got some ramen." Naruto offered, watching Ayame get back to the stove to cook one more bowl of miso, only to stop, "what's wrong?"

"I'm out of stuff to make it, hang on, I'll make a quick run to the grocer." Ayame got her coat, ready to start walking toward the door, only for Naruto to hold up his hand. "Huh?"

"Ayame, big sis, just stay here for a little bit. I'm going to go for a walk with Toneri, I'll be back shortly with some more stuff for everyone to eat, I promise." Ayame huffed a little bit, "and some dango~"

Ayame listened to him sing it out, giving a sigh of acceptance she smiles, "better be extra sweet then."

"I'll get the sweetest dango they got, if Anko hasn't eaten it all first, speaking of Anko…anyone seen crazy snake lady?" Toneri blinked a little bit, "Um, what is it Toneri?"

"Who is this crazy snake lady, is she a snake, or is she a lady that acts like a snake?" Toneri questioned, eliciting a few laughs from everyone, "did I miss a joke?"

"No, you pretty much nailed her in one go, she's batshit crazy." Sakura chimes in, "but she's cool in a way."

"Okay…" Toneri looked at Naruto, "you humans…are weird."

* * *

Naruto pushes Toneri out of the door before everyone went off on him a little bit with questions and such, he rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked at his wrapped gift. "So, what'cha got there for me?"

"I got you traditional Otsutsuki clothing, that was just laying around the castle, along with the same staff that The Sage of Six Paths used in his day. When Hamura found out that Hagoromo passed away on earth he had Ashura give him his staff, and it has been kept on The Moon Castle ever since." Toneri hands it to Naruto, smiling a little bit, "if anyone is fit for the mantle it is you Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wow, Toneri, you really think that highly of me?"  
"Well, of course, you helped me cure the darkness in my heart."  
"I don't think I can ever know how lonely it could be up there, all alone, you know."  
"It was the darkest days of my life, but, I never thought this world would forgive my actions."  
"You were misguided, it happens, people forgive."  
"Well, thank you for forgiving me, Lord Uzumaki."

Naruto laughs, rubbing the back of his head, "and you can cut the bullcrap there. None of this lord stuff, trust me, I'm not Lord material. But, if you want to get married, I can hand you one of my marriage proposals."

Toneri chuckled, waving Naruto off politely, "no can do. I will not take another man's fiancé."

"None of them are my fiancés, none of them…never…will be." Naruto sighed as he looked up into the night sky, "you think she's watching us Toneri?"

"Walk with me, Naruto." Toneri and Naruto begin to walk toward the grocer, which interested Toneri a little bit. "Hinata was The Byakugan Princess, she was pure blooded, and beard the power of Hamura within her. However, it was her love that saved you, thus saving this world."

"Do you still think the world doesn't deserve its second chance?"  
"No, it deserves it, too many good people died not to give it a chance."  
"You've been reading my letters?"  
"Every one of them, each better penned than the last, and the book you sent me was interesting."  
"Oh, you don't say~"  
"It was a very descriptive piece of writing, very pronounced."

Naruto smiles at Toneri, "hey Toneri, I'm getting ready to leave for a while."

"Where are you going?" Toneri asks as he folds his arms, trying to stay a little bit warm.

"I'm going on the first official dimensional exploration trip, and I was wondering if you could help Sasuke protect earth until I got back. It'll be a few weeks at most, nothing major, just lets not let any Otsutsuki get a murder boner." Naruto laughs at what he just said, "ha…murder boner."

Toneri laughed at it as well, "that is quite funny, and I won't."

"Naruto, if you should find other life, much like this world…what if it's in peril?"  
"Jeez, I don't know actually, like…what do you mean?"  
"War, famine, monsters, the likes."  
"Hmm, I don't know, because I don't know if it would wise to intervene in such manner."  
"You'll do it anyway because Naruto Uzumaki never runs from the good fight."  
"Never have, never will."

Naruto and Toneri bumped arms, smiling, "you're getting good at that ya know."

"Thank you, I've studied your culture here and there over the last couple of years. Perhaps you may find other peaceful, none murder boner bearing, Otsutsuki members out there." Toneri suggests to Naruto, and smiles, "if you find them please bring them to me."

"Rebuilding the clan?"  
"The Sun Branch, yes."  
"Sun Branch?"  
"I named the peaceful branch, The Sun Branch."  
"Oh, that's cool, speaking of peaceful."

Naruto grabbed a newspaper, holding it up, "my Peace Foundation just gave water and electricity to outskirt villages in Suna. The quality of life there is so much higher, people have more jobs available, and more are signing on board as volunteers and employees."

"If you're now a chairman of a business, why aren't you working it?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You own the foundation, why don't you command them?"  
"Well, that's simple, I gave the foundation to Hanabi."  
"Hanabi?"  
"Hinata's little sister, she's business savvy."

"Well, that's saintly of you, don't you think?" Naruto smiles a little bit, both stopping in front of the grocer, "is this a place of food?"

"Yes, this is the place of food, c'mon I'm going to make you some ramen." Naruto opens the door, only to walk into a robbery, and blinks once or twice as the criminals look at him.

Toneri blinks as well, looking at Naruto, and Naruto looking at him with a smirk. They both took a step forward, the thugs dropping their crossbows, and another step made them shake in their boots. Naruto loomed over them like a demon, smiling even so, and looked the leader right in the eye.

"Oh, and I thought my luck was…" Naruto sucks his teeth, "very bad."

"N-N-Na-Na-Na-Naru-Naruto, hahaha, um…" the thug leader looked around, and then had comical tears coming from his eyes, "please don't break my butt."

"Okay…"  
"Really?"  
"No."

Naruto watched as they picked up their crossbows, aiming them at him, all the while he walked toward them. Whistling as he watched one fire a bolt at him, he easily deflected with his chakra cloak coming around him with the back of his hand.

* * *

A large fox was sitting inside of a dark void surrounded by eight other beasts, he had used his powers to generate a fake bucket of popcorn. All the while they watched through Naruto's eyes at the events transpiring, and Kurama smirks.

 **"** **Hehehe, I love fight night Friday,"** Kurama mentions as he shoves handful popcorn into his mouth.

Gyuki took some as well, and looked everyone else, smiling as he watched with Kurama. **"Is he really going to break their asses, like glasses?"**

 **"** **Maybe…"** Kurama slyly smirks.

They started to hear music inside of Naruto, and laugh, **"cocky little shit is playing Ode To Joy inside of his head."**

* * *

Naruto casually plucked a bolt out of the air, everything moved super slow to him anyway, he smiles as he snaps it in half. "That's going to be your ass."

"K-kill him, come on, he's point blank!" The thug leader screams, firing his bolt at Naruto, who just caught it with his teeth.

He wiggled his eyebrows, tossing it to the side, and then came to arm's length of the thug leader. "So, quick question, on a scale of crap to holy shit…how scared?"

The man's face squeezes shut as he got ready, bracing himself as Naruto put the tip of his fingers on his chest, assuming he was just going to rip his heart out. Naruto then heard a loud, wet sounding flatulence coming from the man.

Naruto stopped, his lip quivered, and finally he starts laughing. "Oh my god, you shit yourself, Bahahaha!"

"This is rich Dattebayo!" Naruto roars out, and then watches as the man opened his eyes, "so…am I going to beat you up?"

"N-n-no, ple-please don't, please!" The thug got on his knees, begging. "Don't kill us Lord Uzumaki!"

Naruto smiles brightly, laughing a little bit, only to rapidly crouch down and push his forehead against the man. "I wasn't going to kill you…"

He reached out, grabbing the man's collar, "but I'm going to hurt you…after all."

Naruto roars out as he picks the man up, spinning him around by the leg. "That store owner has a little girl on the way!"

Toneri stepped to the right, watching as the man was slung out of the door, obviously hurt. He then watched as his two of the other thugs were thrown out in a similar manner, each landing on one another.

Groaning, the bottom man crying a little bit as the police came, and the top one whimpering as he got handcuffed. Toneri blinks, once, and twice. He turns to see Naruto already fixing the door with his chakra and various dojutsu like abilities.

The store owner was getting up, looking at Naruto, "th-thank you Naruto."

"No mention Iyo, just go home and be with your family after tonight. Also, here," Naruto gets out his Ryo bag and tosses it toward Iyo. "Consider it a down payment on the groceries for the next three months…"

"Naruto, how did you know…I…"  
"You're opening later and later Iyo, anyone can see your struggling."  
"You're truly a divine, thank you, thank you."  
"Don't mention it, just get the stuff for my usual miso, and we'll call it even for right now."  
"Right on it boss!"

Iyo left to go and get the stuff, quickly as to not keep Naruto waiting for his birthday.

* * *

Naruto was watching Toneri wolf down his third bowl of miso, a grunt and growl indicating he was rather enjoying his meal. Many people had more bowls of ramen, Ayame herself was sitting on the couch enjoying hers.

"You didn't have to pay me for it, Naruto." Ayame tells him, "it was supposed to be a birthday gift."

"You're my sister, and you did a service for me," Naruto tells her and smiles as he comes over toward the couch.

Tsunade was out cold, obviously drunk, and Naruto picks up her up. "I'm going to put her in my bed, she'll get better sleep there than on the couch."

"Where will you be sleeping tonight Naruto?"  
"Couch."  
"But, Naruto, it's your birthday and your house."  
"I'm fine Shizune, trust me, I'll be fine."

Naruto carried his adoptive grandmother into his room, placing her in his bed, covering her up with the blanket he had. Smiling as she begins snoring, he leans down, kissing her forehead in a similar fashion she had done him when he was younger.

Walking from the room, Naruto sighed a little bit, "thank you, grandma…for everything ya know."

Walking back into the living room, Naruto looks at Shizune who was tried looking, "can't be that hard dealing with her."

"I rather take Madara Uchiha and Hidan. One will kill me without pain, the other one just has an excuse to annoy me, Lady Tsunade's drinking will be the death of her." Shizune pinches her nose as she talks, looking at the ceiling, "I just wish she'd go get herself checked out for a cough she's been having?"

"a Cough?"  
"Yeah, she's been having this really raspy cough, but refuses to go and get checked out."  
"Well, Shizune, Grandma is kind of the leader of all the medics in the village."  
"It doesn't matter, she's not perfect, and an X-ray would be better than a chakra scan."  
"That is also true, I'm not going to deny that, but grandma has been around way too long…plus she's part Uzumaki…and we're stubborn."

Shizune couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as Sasuke poked his head from the kitchen, "he's right you know, take it from someone who got stabbed in the chest…how many times now Naruto?"

"Eh, I think six." Naruto scratches his chin, counting on his fingers, "no it's five."

"The only reason why I'm still here is that of my team back when I was an ass, they managed to heal me in my fight against Haichibi container…Killer Bee. I know now how it felt to have my entire being splayed open, and trust me, it made me respect you a lot more…and fear you back in the day." Sasuke tells Naruto, and smiles, "you should go to the guest room."

Naruto nods, grunting as he got up, "well Shizune I guess better check out my birthday gift."

"Alright Naruto, by the way, Tsunade said that she was looking to go on the first voyage."  
"Isn't she too old to do so?"  
"She is persistent, worse still, she doesn't want me to go with her."  
"Huh?"  
"I know right, it surprised me too, told me it was my time to walk on my own."

Naruto listens to the words, carefully, and watched as Shizune became downcast a little bit. He smiles, patting her shoulder, "she's just grumpy, crash on my chair tonight if you're worried about her."

Toneri came walking into the living room, slurping one last noodle, and stretches. "Naruto Uzumaki, thank you for the hospitably. Unfortunately, I must head to the gateway, I set it only to be open for a few hours, and it's nearing the end."

Naruto nods, looking at Toneri with a smile, "no problem."

The young branch Otsutsuki nods, holding his fist out, "is this how you say goodbye?"

"Never a goodbye Toneri, always a see you later." Naruto bumps his fist, making him smile, "so see you later."

"Right," Toneri walks to the door and opens it. "Naruto Uzumaki, happy birthday."

"You know, you never said when yours was to us."  
"I was born on the first day of the year, so, why do you ask?"  
"I was just seeing when it would be a good idea to fly up there, remember, I can fly and all."  
"You're an interesting human."  
"Sometimes I don't feel human, truth be told."

This caught the ears of everyone, even Toneri, while Naruto held his seal a little bit. "There is Naruto The Human, then on another, there is Naruto The Jinchuuriki, and somewhere in between…I guess I can kind of understand why The Otsutsuki Clan became rampant for power."

"It's intoxicating, I mean, out of everyone in this room Sasuke and you are the only ones that can give me a fight worth some time. But, what's probably already been figured out by you I never slowed down in my training, if anything I went harder at it." Naruto speaks with truth in his words, and sighs, "I guess it's just the Uzumaki blood in me."

"No," Toneri disagrees with Naruto as he sighed, "I dare say it's the smidgen of Otsutsuki in you."

"Like it or not, The Otsutsuki Clan always had a natural curiosity for the universe, and that's partly the reason why we came to earth some many eons ago. We wanted to see what other life was like, what we could make, what they could make of it. It wasn't until a few thousands recently that our clan became…violently ignorant of their own mortality." Toneri tells everyone and smiles, "but if I can find my other clan members maybe I can teach them the old ways."

"Now that's one hell of a dream Toneri!" Naruto points out with a smile, "and you'll be one…what is it, Tsukikage?"

"Moon Shadow, hmm…it does fit." Toneri nods, smiling, "I guess you'll be a Sekaikage."

"I'm no Lord, I never really will see myself as one, but thanks for the vote of confidence." Naruto tells Toneri as the young man nods in acceptance of the thanks, "take care of yourself."

"I will, but I must now go, I'll make it in time if I can run now."  
"Well go on, get going, don't miss your flight!"  
"More like warp, but flight works better!"

Naruto watched as Toneri ran out of the door, running hard across the village to where he used a gateway stone, leaving the blonde to stand there and sigh. Turning around, Naruto smiles, "so onto the birthday gift at last."

* * *

Walking into the guest room, he looks around, finding Ayame leaning against the wall a little bit. "About time, what, did you forget about me?"

"Not really…"  
"Not really? So, you did!"  
"No, I didn't Ayame, just unusually busy social wise, so what's up?"  
"Look on the bed, ya dunce."

Naruto looks on the bed, finding a replica of his father's robes on the bed. He also saw where the coupons for free ramen, three months' worth was laying on it, walking over to the robes. He picks them up, looking at it, and gives them a sad smile.

"When…and how?"  
"I made it, by hand, with a love for my little brother as I came to know him."  
"Ayame…this is, just…wow."  
"Your father was the greatest hero in the village, but now it seems you overshadow him."  
"I can't ever overshadow him, he's the one that allowed me to be where I'm at today, he sealed Kurama in me."  
"True, but he didn't win your battles for you."  
"It's so soft…"

"I made it with flax and silk, the inner lining has flax in it to keep it insulated. You may still get into fights, but I also made it cut resistant as well, it'll hold against a nice good slice or two from a sword. But, let's be honest, there is no one alive that can probably touch here on this world." Ayame gives Naruto a sad smile as she watches him tear up a little bit, "and I know you're hurting inside…"

"Lonely, but just remember Naruto, you've got family in all of us. If you ever find a girl that just wants you, no matter where she's from, I'll be happy." Ayame outstretched her arms, "now come give your big sis a crushing ya big lump!"

Naruto slammed into her, hugging her tightly, and sobbing into her shoulder. She slowly rubs his hair, smiling a little bit as she holds him close. "You've gotten to be a fine young man, I'm proud to have seen you grow up, and don't ever forget where you came from."

"I won't…I promise." Naruto tells her, kissing her forehead, "love you, sis."

* * *

Naruto walked into his room, looking at Tsunade as she slept, her transformation jutsu had dropped, revealing the old woman. It was unusual for her jutsu to drop, even when asleep. Walking over to her, he takes a deep breath.

 _"_ _Please..."_ Naruto hands glowed a bright orange, _"don't tell me you're…"_

His eyes welled up as he brought it to her head, finding a tumor in the middle of it, the world seemed to stop for him. _"Being…so…stubborn."_

Bring his hand down slowly and scanning over her, he found she didn't just have the brain tumor, but another and another. Kidneys, chest, stomach, and liver. Naruto wasn't bright, but he knew what she had, and why she refused to go to a doctor.

If she did, she'd never been able to go on the voyage, because she had something that would put her in a hospital immediately.

Cancer.

Naruto walked back, backing into his door with a thump, taking a deep breath he channels all the chakra from the tailed beasts inside of him. Activating his Six Paths Mode, he slowly walks toward her. The young man reaches out, intent to try and cure her.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Tsunade's eyes opened, looking up at her adoptive grandson, "you aren't turning into a deviant, are you?"

"Wh-what, no, I…I was just going to help take care of the cough Shizune said you have."  
"Don't bullshit me, kid, you know I never could be fooled by you, you scanned me while I was asleep."  
"You knew…"

"I'm the best medical shinobi in all of Konoha history, how could I _not_ know. You should've minded your own business, why scan me, I'm fine." Tsunade states, leaning up, coughing a little bit.

"Grandma…you're not fine." Naruto tells her, only for her to wave him off, "you're not okay!"

"Keep it down pipsqueak, I don't want Shizune to hear, jeez. I know I'm not fine, but I am fine." Tsunade tells him, looking at his eyes as they teared up. "Don't you weep for weep for me my child, I'm merely a caterpillar in a cocoon ready to become a butterfly."

"You're hungover, you never speak philosophy, it's out of character of for you."  
"We all cannot keep the masks on forever, Naruto, sometimes it better to take a deep breath and smile without it hugging you."  
"Huh?"  
"It's sometimes just best to let go, walk away from the shadows."  
"But you don't have to walk away from anything, I can save you."

Naruto holds out his sun mark, "I can heal anything with this, I can save you…please…ple-please…"

"Naruto, oh Naruto, I know you can save me. But, what happens then, cancer is reoccurring. Will you extend my suffering, will you keep me alive, constantly healing every cell in my body? Then what, I'll still age, I'll grow frailer with each passing season." Tsunade reaches up, taking his hand and rubbing it gently, "we all must face our mortality."

"But, I…you…Hi…"  
"Hinata loved you, and I love you like the son I never had a chance to have."  
"Then let me save you, isn't it that the duty of a child?"  
"No."

"A child's duty is to follow, listen, and learn. I must become an old tree, to fall to the ground, and decay. My decay will give rise to new sprouts, those sprouts will become new trees, growing the forest forevermore." Naruto's mouth hung open, she was intent to die, "is it the way I wanted…not really."

"The pain, I'll admit, the pain is almost unbearable at times. The days I send Shizune is the days that I'm weeping because of it, it knocks me out of my jutsu each time. I know you want to save me, but Naruto, I've been hurting even before it." She turns to look at a picture of Jiraiya she knew Naruto kept on a nightstand. "I miss him so, and I was so stupid to let him go all alone…but I was dumb. I put too much in Jiraiya's power, not taking in the fact that Nagato would be a class all his own."

"Time marches on, however, Naruto, Jiraiya is probably waiting for my dumbass anyway." She weakly chuckles, and then had a tear come down her face, "I hated that man."

"Even though all the perverted jokes, the risqué way he led his life, and all those stupid porn books. I know you write them, but you add maturity to them, but somehow, he still made sure that I was still loved." Tsunade looked at his picture, "and I never once gave him that in this life, but perhaps in the afterlife or the next life he can hear me say thank you."

Naruto on his bed, looking at her, "I just don't know if I can handle losing you…"

"It's a reality that we all must face, eventually you'll wither in time, and you'll be faced with the same challenge I am going through now. Acceptance, acceptance of mortality, that we eventually turn to embers. Perhaps, we ignite again one day, or we just fade to the gray." She takes a deep breath, smiling, "the unending gray…"

"Why do you want to go with us, on the voyage, you could die while we're out exploring."  
"Because, silly, that's the way I want it."  
"But, why not let Shizune go?"  
"Shizune would baby me if she found out, and I don't want to be babied, but if it hurts you…I'll change my mind a little."  
"Alright, but what happens…when…"

"Then bury me, somewhere near a nice forest, even if it is in a foreign world. In fact, I welcome it, perhaps my will of fire can burn into the world itself. If you find a waterfall, put me there, I love the sound of running water anyway." Tsunade watches as he nods, a sad smile on his face, "one last mission…for me."

Naruto got off the bed, only to get grabbed by Tsunade, she strokes his arm with her thumb.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki, don't ever forget that, alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_(Ahem, hi, anyway. This isn't just a Naruto X RWBY crossover that I usually do. Anyway, I'm adding elements from Star Ocean into it, hence the little journey into ahem…space…and other places. Anyway, this story will have a lot of OC characters, so bear with it as I flesh it out. Those who have stuck with me longest know that I usually do my best work in my ability to flesh out a character completely, be it a saintly fellow or just a psycho._**

 ** _Anyway, expect a lot of interesting things, even real-world technology that is currently in R &D in science and application. Anyway, on with the show, along with a new chapter of Silent Moon to come out later today or this weekend…depending on when I wake up and finish it.)_**

* * *

 _"_ _Primetime live, late-breaking coverage, twenty-four hours. This is United News Network, based in Konoha, inside of The Country of Fire. A special live broadcast of The Shokunin Tentai Shuttle dubbed Hinata in honor of the late Hyuuga heiress who died in The Fourth Great Shinobi war will be broadcasted beginning November 1_ _st_ _, at six in the morning. Now, we bring you to our news anchor, Mikoto Ichigo."_

"Welcome, good morning everyone and a new age is coming. The Age of Exploration, as humanity on earth, nears it's a dawn of new science, new events, and the unity of three different civilizations working on a massive project one must if this is simply a dream. The seating for The Shokunin Tentai, as to be referred to as of now The U.W.E.S: Hinata is set to launch in less than forty-eight hours." Mikoto shifts around, shuffling papers and smiling as she looks at her fact sheet. "The United World Exploration Spacecraft, Hinata, will receive the first-ever three bottle smashing to coronate the united cultures into making such a wondrous craft."

"The first bottle to be smashed will be Elemental Sake, a blend of individual unique sake found all around Taiyo, the next to be Gele Wine, a wine only found in The Kingdom of Gele, and finally Northern Hard Cider. These bottles will be smashed by chosen representatives from each continent, and we, in fact, have a list of those people." Mikoto smiles as she looks down at her paper.

"All three individuals are women, Hanabi Hyuuga, current C.E.O of Peace Foundation and Hyuuga Heiress. The ship's name is derived from her lost sister, whom she misses dearly, and it was widely decided that she should honor her sister's dream of peace personally. The next bottle smasher will come in the form of Queen Esmeralda, wife of Temujin Han, who wishes to grace the ship with a divine prayer prior to launch. Lastly, Lady Shi-Yan of The Northern Lands will be smashing The Hard Cider and will place a plaque commemorating those who lost their lives in the production of the massive vessel." Mikoto finished, taking a deep breath, smiling, "going on from there we've got news of the list of people going on the ship."

"We will not name all the names, but we will name some of the most famous of them and wish them an early good luck. Each continent has places in the ship, Taiyo having forty-five seats and holding the majority. Gele having thirty, and The Northern Lands holding twenty-five. Out of those, we will name of the most famous occupants of each country." She focuses on the camera, and nods at the prompt, "so let's start with home."

"Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the world at large, Tsunade Senju and her trainee Shizune, Shikamaru Nara the lead researcher for this ship and head of its science department. From Gele, we will have Knight Enzo Vi Lavatera, a famous swordsman from Gele acting as head of all Gele activity. Lastly, as part of engineering, The Northern Lands famed inventor Yan-Xiao Shen who designed the propulsion and defensive capabilities of the ship." The screen behind her displays pictures of the men and women involved, "indeed…a colorful cast of characters to set the age of a newer tomorrow."

"May they join heaven, shake the earth, and open our eyes to vaster regions of the unknown." Mikoto gives the camera a big smile, "that's all for this hour, see you at five-thirty."

* * *

Konohamaru was hitting at Naruto, the blonde was just casually blocking him with one hand, he growls and attempts to kick Naruto who easily just blocks it with his forearm. The grandson of the late Third Hokage huffed, jumping back.

A loud screeching formed the air as he formed a Rasengan, running at Naruto, who only holds a finger out and flicks the attack from Konohamaru's hand. The teen falls to his knees, breathing hard, looking up at Naruto.

They had been at this spar for about three hours, ever since Konohamaru found Naruto at the cemetery. They went to the training fields, where Naruto invited him to see if Konohamaru could even land a blow on him, so far it was a fruitless endeavor for the young shinobi.

Crossing his arms, Naruto smiles, "not bad."

"Not bad, I've been trying to hit you for three hours, I've gotten horrible!"  
"No, I've just gotten much stronger, but Konohamaru you're making me block."  
"So?!"  
"So, you're doing more than a seasoned shinobi like Iruka is doing, so don't beat yourself over the head."  
"But, still, I remember I time I used to push you a little bit."  
"Yeah…a lot of people do, but you're like my little brother, one day you'll be where I'm at."  
"You're a horrible liar, the beasts inside of you give you near infinite power."

Naruto frowns at that, reaching out and rubbing Konohamaru's hair, smiling. "It's not the power that makes me great, you can have all the power in the world, but if you can't control it then you're no better than a student."

"That's why I'm the master," Naruto pokes Konohamaru's head, "and you're my pupil."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound…horrible, seriously I'm sorry."  
"I didn't take any offense, you're fine, something bothering you?"  
"Not really…"  
"Konohamaru?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You're a horrible liar."

Konohamaru chuckled, "that's my line, asshole."

"Okay, fine, I'll bite. Moegi, well she…she and I are growing closer, but I don't know how to express myself in that way ya know. So, yeah, I'm wanting some advice from you. After all you're getting swarmed by girls left and right nowadays, and I just want one." Konohamaru tells Naruto as he leans back on the ground, his master following shortly, "so?"

"So, just be yourself, that's all you should have to be. Moegi is the type of girl, I believe, that will love you for you. Besides, you've come a long way from the idiot pulling pranks, and if you're in love you should not wait to tell her." Naruto smiles, blushing a little bit, "I'd take her on a ramen date."

"R-ramen, really, that simple?"  
"Yeah, you and her loved Ichiraku, you both used to hang out with me there a lot."  
"Yeah, but we were under your tutelage and away from Ebisu."  
"Well, I still say go, go catch a movie too."

Naruto chuckled, "if she can't let you be yourself, then don't pursue. I tried, well, secretly after Hinata's death. I was lonely, and well, it never worked out."

"Wait, you tried to date?"  
"Yeah…kind of, she wanted to just be known as the girl dating Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Who was she?"  
"Oh, no one from here, just a girl from the outskirt villages."  
"Did you two…"  
"No, I never made love to her, she disgusted me with her actions after just a couple months."  
"How so?"  
"Tried to get me drunk, and you know what would've happened then."  
"Damn, you almost ended up in a honey trap."  
"Kurama killed the alcohol, I killed the relationship."

"How long was it after Hinata, I mean, no offense but aren't you still madly missing her?" Konohamaru questions, surprised at this piece of information, "does anyone else know?"

"No, and it was a year after I saw Sakura and Sasuke get together. I guess it was my need to be with someone, because I felt like I was getting left behind, and I chose very poorly. I thought to date someone, not a shinobi, from a smaller village, would be what I needed. I always heard the country women were down to earth, well this one apparently thought she was a goddess after saying we were together, and we hadn't even kissed." Konohamaru frowns at Naruto's story, sighing, "what is it Konohamaru?"

"I think you're right, you should just be yourself, but Naruto…please stop hurting yourself."  
"Hmm?"  
"You're always pushing women away, they don't match your standard, what'ya going to be when you finally get married…sixty?"  
"Well, don't knock it, The Uzumaki Clan normally lived to see a hundred and twenty."  
"Wh-what, really?!"  
"Yeah, my grandmother from what I read from my mom's journal had her at forty.  
"Holy crap, what did she crawl through, du-ow?!"

Naruto whacks Konohamaru upside his head, making him comically tear up a little bit as a lump formed, he raised up and lowered his head. "Sorry…"

"Eh, you're motormouthed, you don't think. Then again, I was never exactly the best influence in that regard, so we'll call it fifty-fifty." Naruto gets up, dusting himself off, and smiles. "You go and get Moegi, or she'll lasso you with a vine."

"Yeah, of all the jutsu she could use, Wood Release was not my first choice."  
"What was your first choice?"  
"Honestly, wind, but nope…water and earth."  
"Life is strange Konohamaru, don't forget that."

"I won't, hey, didn't they say that if this launch was successful and the tests past that they'd start building a couple more?" Konohamaru asks as he looked at Naruto, curious as to what he thought, "could you imagine us going on missions on other worlds…that'd be epic!"

Naruto eyes lit up, "I know right!"

"But, I wonder though, what it'll be like. Seeing another world, other life may be, besides The Otsutsuki." Konohamaru shudders a little bit, "I wonder if they'll ever come back."

"If they come back to harm I'll stop them, I have twice now, what's a third time?" Naruto smiles brightly as he rubbed the back of his head, his hair flowing with the wind, he looked almost like his father in the pose.

"Yeah, speaking of, can I see your full power?" Konohamaru asked Naruto as he faced his master with a smile, "you know I've been training with Enma for a while. I'm hoping maybe to one day train and learn sage mode, but I know your way beyond that now…but I just want to see it."

"My full power, are you sure about that?"  
"Why not, for about a few seconds, I want to see where I need to get to match you."  
"Heh, why not."

Naruto jumps back, taking a deep breath, clapping his hands together. "Full mind, control through the mind, and focused power is greater than uncontrolled power."

"Full body, able to endure the power flowing within, and endure the punishment meant to push one beyond it all."

"Only then, only with these two things, a perfect mix. There is no greater energy, a perfect one-to-one balance." Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "and with it even without the tailed beasts…you'll find a shell."

Naruto's golden chakra cloak came around him, the nine truth-seeking orbs circled from his back, forming a guarding ring around it. They slowly orbit behind him, but it wasn't done yet, slowly multiple colors flickered around him.

Konohamaru's eye bugged out, the power…it was incredible, he felt it alone was pushing him back. The teen watched as Naruto's eyes snapped open, revealing red irises as the chakra around him calmed before a loud burst screamed out from it all.

It shook the ground, the pressure of it was intense, Naruto's smile never left his face. "To break that shell, to reach beyond it, is to find a limitless power. Full mind, full body…"

Naruto roars out as he maxes out his power, "full power!"

The wind around him churned, gale force winds blowing the training field for a few seconds as Naruto's chakra formed a sort of natural barrier around him. Konohamaru just stood there, awestruck as Naruto slowly floated upward a few inches off the ground.

"A-amazing, wh-what kind of chakra am I feeling from you? It's not like sage mode at all, it's so heavy but warm, and gentle!" Naruto smiles at the observation, floating down, walking over toward his friend and student, "N-Naruto?"

"Here," Naruto holds out his hand, "I am going to show the first step toward it."

"To-toward that?!"  
"Yes."

Konohamaru takes a gulp, grabbing Naruto's hands, only for his eyes widen as he felt a relentless flow of chakra enter him. What should've normally shattered every coil in his body slowly just grew accustomed to it, filling it to the brim. However, they stayed intact, if anything they felt free flowing.

"This isn't ninjutsu Konohamaru, but this has a name, it's called Ninshu. Where Ninjutsu is used for war, Ninshu is used to understand and share. What I'm doing right now is simply sharing my power with you, you can feel it can't you, the near limitless chakra?" Konohamaru nods, amazed as his own irises turn red, "good."

"My power isn't mine alone, it's the power of everyone I hold dear to me. You, Shizune, Sakura, Sasuke, and even Kakashi. I fight, I have fought, and trained as to where I could protect those that I call my family. In doing so, this power you feel has remained obtainable upon my own will." Naruto shows Konohamaru his right hand, a sun mark glowing brightly.

"This is divine chakra, this is the power of Six Paths Chakra." Naruto finished, pulling away from Konohamaru, and taking his power with him.

Konohamaru felt rejuvenated, however, as if the last three hours hadn't even happened, he jabbed the air in front of him. "W-wow, you even you gave me back my chakra."

Taking a deep breath, a shuddering burst of energy signaled Naruto dropping out of the form, taking the time to look at Konohamaru with his eyes still red he could see the replenished chakra inside of him. "In my battle with Kaguya, Konohamaru, The Sage of Six paths granted me and Sasuke our power."

"While Sasuke kept his power of The Rinne-Sharingan afterward, I lost my ability to enter The Six Paths State, but through training I regained it. I guess it came from the fact I shut down for almost a full year, not doing anything, but moping around in my depression." Naruto flexed his hand, "though I am still sad when I think of her…she wouldn't want me to stop training."

"So, over the course of the last year, I've done nothing but mediation, training, and had my clones take care of the day-to-day things. Only recently have I taken a break from training, I dare say I'm not even at the peak of my power, but that'll be something for time to tell." Naruto flexed his other hand, looking at Konohamaru, "but this power is not made to used in battle."

Konohamaru looked confused, "so, what would you use it for?"

"At my fullest power, I can heal any wound, short of total disintegration. I can grow plants, I can give life to something that has passed recently, and I can sense _everyone_ around me." Naruto reveals to Konohamaru as he crossed his arms, "the first time I ever achieved this state in a fully focused fashion was overwhelming."

"I'm easily stronger than what I was when I fought against Kaguya, I dare say if she ever became unsealed again that I could go head to head with her with little help needed." Naruto looked toward the sun, "if Kaguya was known at The Rabbit Moon Goddess…then I'm her counter."

"The Fox Sun God," his student stared at him dryly, "eh?"

"That is terrible…horrible, name." Konohamaru stated dryly, and sighed, "I have to get going Naruto I promised I'd meet Udon and Moegi at the usual spot."

"Alright, get going, don't keep your girl waiting."  
"Eh, she's not my girl…yet!"

Konohamaru took off running, quickly clearing ground away from Naruto, the blonde just felt wind pass over him as he smiles. _"Go and be happy Konohamaru, and I'll make sure the new age keeps going…"_

* * *

Morning came, slowly, the day before the grandest spectacle for all on Earth. Naruto walks out of his apartment, holding several bags, with Sakura and Sasuke standing outside. The raven-haired young man smiles, fist bumping Naruto.

Sakura wraps her arms around Naruto, giving him a bone-crushing hug, "you better not do something reckless."

"Sakura, Sasuke, when do I anything reckless?" Naruto questioned them, only for them to stare into his soul.

"When haven't you've done something reckless, just don't go and cause a war with some unknown living thing, seriously would be bad if all them had the average power of Kaguya." Naruto paled a little a bit at the idea, that would be very terrifying.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "eh, I'm sure I can take them."

"Yeah, yeah, now get moving!" Sakura barks at him, "you don't want to be late setting up your cabin in the ship."

"Oh crap, yeah, I was supposed to be there by now. Well good thing I can do this," Naruto activates Six Paths Mode with a smile on his face, "see ya!"

Before Sakura could respond he just disappears in a golden flash, making her blink. She looks toward where the towering ship stood in a nearby forest, smiling a little bit. "Sasuke."

"Hmm?"  
"Doesn't it feel like he's got into his own league?"  
"I've known that for a while now Sakura, and that's fine."  
"Why' tha-mmm…"

Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately in surprise and soon broke the kiss, "because if Naruto is going to be the one who protects the village, then I'll be the one to back him up."

"We all will," making Sasuke look at her, she brushed her stomach a little bit, "I wanted to tell you last night…I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you say anything now, women, jeez…now I see what The Nara must deal with." Sasuke pinched his nose, only to have ear grabbed by Sakura.

"What was that you lousy jerk!"  
"Nothing my most beautiful wife, please let go of the ear, ow-ow-ow."

* * *

Naruto walks up toward the ship, it was massive, a half mile long. It was two stories, meant to house a variety of different areas like a galley and stuff. He noticed the bridge of the ship at the front was covered in reinforced steel and seals meant to absorb heat.

Looking at the bridge he noticed the very front and along the sides was with the shutter-like system meant to raise and lower certain steel plating to have a view like nonother behind multilayered reinforced glass.

The ship itself was built with like a rectangle, with the propulsion system tucked inside of it save the exhausts. Naruto had to admit it, for all the effort, the final product wasn't exactly eye appealing. It was bland, but it needed to be effective, however, so they chose the right way of going about it.

It had foldable wings on the side of it, while the very tip of it was narrowed, and it was all curved with no sharp edges anywhere. On the side of it was big, freshly painted, bold black wording.

 **"** **U.W.E.S: Hinata."**

"United World Exploration Ship," Naruto turns to see a young man with thick glasses on, "she is a beauty in technical design."

"You should've seen the girl it was named after," Naruto tells the fellow young man, "she was beautiful…"

"Oh, forgive my rudeness, are you by chance Uzumaki Naruto?"  
"Yes, what's up?"  
"My name is Min-Yi Shu, I'm the ships cartographer."  
"Cartogr-what now?"  
"I'm a map maker."

Naruto watched as the green haired youth got out several maps, showing them to Naruto, "I've charted most of the mountains in The Northern Lands, they were my resume."

"Oh, okay, so you'll pretty much map out worlds we visit…right?" Naruto questions Min-Yi, "just wondering."

"Oh yes, and if we land on them I'll also map the area, this is such a dream come true. I, Min-Yi Shu will be the first cartographer on new worlds and beyond. Working with such legends, under the command of a united front aha!" The young man shrieks with joy, "I'm unworthy."

To say Naruto was weirded out a little would be an understatement, he was downright perturbed by the behavior this guy was showing. Pushing it aside he smiles, holding out his hand, and watches Min-Yi Shu grabbed and shook it.

* * *

"Welcome abroad Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the ship's captain, Yakuin Fuen. I bid you welcome, they talk a lot about you in Iwa just as much as in other outskirt villages. Welcome to the bridge and deck, when we get out into space we'll open the shudders to a view fit only for the Gods to see." Yakuin says as he rubs his gray hair, he looks around and smiles, "this is truly a miracle effort."

"Yeah, hard to believe that it's been only two years of getting a hold of this tech, and they're talking about making others if this succeeds." A crewmate comes in on the conversation, she walks over to the captain, "I'm The XO of the ship, Jonin Asha Kuroyami. Reporting for duty captain."

The XO looks at Naruto, winking at him for a moment, making him blush and look away. Chuckling, she watches as the captain does as well, "now Ms. Kuroyami, please play nice here."

"I will, all weapons are loaded up, and we're all set for fueling the hydrogen-powered thrusters to get us in and out of orbit. Yan-Xiao Shen reported that all of his drones are accounted for, we'll be ready to leave on schedule. Currently, Tsunade and Shizune are in the medical bay giving exams of the men and women, making sure they aren't sick." Asha reports as she saluted, "good day sir."

"Carry on," the woman nods, walking away. "She's fiery one there young man, better be careful, she may burn you a little."

"I can handle fire, don't worry about that sir, I guess I'm going to go and find my cabin now."  
"Ah yes, it'll be marked with your name, we took liberty in keeping it to the designs you're familiar with."  
"Thank you, captain."

* * *

Laying on the bed, Naruto twiddles with his necklace, something he had gotten from Hanabi on his birthday. It was a Hyuuga family symbol of luck, he smiles clutching it, they were supposed to be doing interviews aboard the ship sometime tonight.

Sighing, he leans up, looking at a few pictures lining the wall of the cabin. They had taken detail in placement, Hinata's picture fits perfectly before Team Seven because that's when he knew her. He knew her before he knew Sasuke, whose picture was next, and Team Seven's right by it.

Naruto had gotten text earlier, he was going to be an uncle, so he needed to come back home!


	4. Chapter 4

Mikoto Ichigo was standing in front of bridge controls of The Hinata, her camera guy was dialing in camera as she stood next to Captain Yakunin, she was counting down with her fingers as she The Captain braced himself for the barrage of questions.

"Good evening everyone around the world, this is United News Network Primetime Live, a special broadcast of the evening before launch. I stand inside of The Shokunin Tentai, named The U.W.E.S Hinata, prior to its launch in the morning. Indeed, this is a glorious time, there have been going away parties thrown in the mists of the passengers, with some fears that something may go wrong. But, who better to know their ship than The Captain of it all, everyone this is Yakunin Fuen." Mikoto introduces The Captain, "the head officer of the ship that will forever change our world."

"Hello everyone," Yakunin raises his hand and waves with a smile, "it's an honor."

"The honor is all mine sir, tell us, what do you expect?"  
"A perfect launch, we've got all the gear we need, the men and women aboard are ready."  
"How does it feel to have protection from Konoha's own Uzumaki Naruto?"  
"I can say this one thing, with all honesty, my wife won't be pulling all of her hair out."  
"That's a good thing to hear, so, how will the ship launch?"

Yakunin took a deep breath, nodding, facing the camera. "In the next two hours will begin secure operations, securing down everything that wasn't already bolted to the ground. As soon as that happens, with confirmation of hull integrity, we will begin final preparations. The ship's landing gear will extend upward, giving us breathing room as the boosters will fire enough to get us flying off the ground, where we will then angle ourselves at an eighty-degree angle before engaging the hydrogen propulsion system."

"What is the top speed of the ship?"  
"Thirty thousand miles per hour, enough to break atmosphere."  
"Wow, that's incredible, will the launch occur on time?"  
"Yes."

Mikoto watched as Naruto came into the bridge, "Mr. Uzumaki!"

Naruto turns toward the camera, pinching his nose a little bit, walking over to her he smiles. "What's up?"

"As one of the most, if not, the most famous passengers abroad this flight how does it feel? Will it be a success, will you end up saving everyone here, are you nervous?" Mikoto barrages him with questions, making him rub the back of his head.

"Um, well, I believe it will succeed. Yakunin and Kuroyami seem to have everything in order, plus we've got world-class people here for the first ever unity project, so it can't fail." Naruto tells her, and he nervously chuckles, "and to top it off I'm pretty much just a security guard for the seal room."

"So humble," she dreamily says as she looks at him, "mind if I ask a few personal questions?"

"I guess…" Naruto says tentatively, afraid of what they might be.

"You refused marriage after marriage proposal, any alliance involving so hinged on it, any trade deal. Millions of Ryo hopes dashed by women…and men alike, what is the reason you keep refusing to settle down?" She asks, and he nearly smacks his face soon afterward.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto smiles, "I'm just not interested."

"Is it because of Hinata Hyuuga?"  
"Huh, come again?"  
"Is it because of the death of Hinata Hyuuga, sources tell us that you were in love with the Hyuuga Heiress before her untimely death, is this true?"  
"Okay, these questions are getting a little too personal."  
"Is it?"

Naruto frowns a little bit, sighing, "maybe so…and I need to go, I got to go check out the seal room."

Before Mikoto could say anything else he dashes at blinding speeds away, leaving her standing there blinking her eyes, "well there you have it, folks. Naruto Uzumaki's reason for not finding love, because he lost love, sorry ladies he's not taking any orders at this time."

* * *

A bald man was placing a metal piece on a machine, concentrating hard on it as he made a small weld, hearing a door open he sighs. "I told no one to come down here, I'm busy with my work, so reporters please piss off!"

"Oh, thank goodness, there's none here." The old man growls, leaning up and turns to see Naruto standing there, leaning against the door.

He huffs a little bit, "the legendary hero of the world is afraid of reporters?"

"More like annoyed, um…"  
"Yan-Xiao Shen, head of engineering."  
"Um, there's only you here, where are the others."  
"I have an apprentice, Si-Yok!"

Naruto watches as a teen, younger than him, wearing heavy clothing and covered in oil walks out. Removing the welding helmet, Si-Yok shows his multicolored purple and orange hair and nearly beams when he sees Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh.

"Wow," Si-Yok looks at Naruto, "holy crap old man is this who I think it is!"

"Boy, no time for stardom, give the damn man a handshake!" Yan-Xiao barks, which makes the young teen hurry up and walk over to Naruto, extending out his hand as he did.

"Oh wow, Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh, I'm Si-Yok Shen. I'm Yan-Xiao's grandson, it's an honor to meet you, no more than an honor it's a blessing." Naruto looked at the teen as he rubbed the back of his head, blushing from the compliment, "say do you wear armor under the clothes?"

"Mesh."  
"Pfft, primitive tech for a hero?!"  
"Primitive?"  
"Yeah, I just got done designing and fabricating lightweight armor."  
"How light?"  
"A pound, with the same stopping power as steel plate."

Yi-Suk runs back to where he was, a few clatters and some metal objects falling to the floor signaled that he was looking for something, he giddily runs back holding a device in his hand. Without warning, he slaps the device on Naruto's chest, the blonde was about to protest when suddenly a thin layer of shiny metal expanded out from the device and over his chest and back in a sort of vest.

The main device had formed into a sort of emblem, a symbol of unity written in Taiyo Kanji, he looked at the vest, not even noticing a difference in the weight. The blonde purses his lips and pressed on the symbol the vest retracted back into the small device, which fell into the hands of Si-Yuk.

"M.M.R.A, Molecular Mechanical Recon Armor, I'm making a few full suits of it. It can withstand fifty times the pressure of the human body, survive heat well over five hundred degrees and blocks it for the occupant inside, and can take an explosion so long as it's not a direct hit. I've got plans for different variants, this top of the line Northern Tech." The teen exclaims as he looks at Naruto bright smile, "I'm proud to say that our land is a land of science and technology."

"You don't say…this is incredible Si-Yuk, can it be used with chakra as well?" Naruto questions as he watched as Si-Yuk put it on and activated it.

"Yes, in fact, the suits melding capability is solely used and activated by chakra, it empowers the woven armor that I have compressed at the molecular level, like woven thread. It was difficult, I had gramps help me with it, but we built the first prototypes prior to the mission. This vest in the fully functioning part of a prototype suit I'm making." Si-Yuk crossed his arms, smiling, "imagine every one of our world's military forces having these suits…we'd be able to stop another Otsutsuki invasion with ease."

"But, we can't forget the side that makes our world what it is, the spiritual side of it all, chakra. A sword is only as good as the person wielding it, a master can beat a student with the most powerful sword with the bluntest of sticks." Naruto repeats Jiraiya's spoken words to Si-Yuk, the boy nods, smiling.

"I know that that's why I'm incorporating it to easily use chakra after all our military must still follow the old techniques and ways to have even a remote counter to those white-haired bastards." Naruto frowns at Si-Yuk, he didn't want to hear that from a young kid, "sorry…"

"Don't be, but not all Otsutsuki are bad, we've had a fair share of bad ones of course. But, don't think all of them are bad. I have a friend whose an Otsutsuki, Toneri, he's on the moon keeping watch over the heavens as I speak…just in case." Naruto points out, and smile then taps Si-Yuk's heart. "Think with this, and not with your heart kiddo and you'll go a long way."

* * *

Tsunade finished checking the last crewmember, sighing, she looks up at the white ceiling. Naruto was on her mind, slowly, she smiles. The world would be in good hands, Sakura would be the greatest medical shinobi after her, while Shizune would be learning to summon Katsu over the course of this trip.

Something she should've taught her by now, maybe she was like Jiraiya after all, always late.

Taking a deep breath, she watches as Shizune relaxes on the bed, the young woman was aging slightly, into her late twenties, she watched as Shizune looked at her with a smile. "One day of many to go, right Lady Tsunade?"

"Shizune…have I been good to you?" Tsunade asks as she rests on the bed opposite to Shizune, "if I haven't, it's okay to say it."

"Lady Tsunade, you took me in when I was an orphan and you taught me all there is to know in life, you're the mother I've never got to have." Tsunade bit her lip a little bit, smiling as she looks at Shizune, "and you've got your problems but who doesn't?"

The elderly former Kage nods, "you're right Shizune, and you're the daughter I wish I had."

Taking a moment, Tsunade yawns and looks at the medical bay. It was full of top of the line equipment, tools, but it lacked flavor in the room. The ship itself was bland in her opinion, but it wasn't made to look good, it was made to work.

She heard snoring, finding Shizune sleeping, getting off the bed she walks over to the woman. Smiling, she covered Shizune up in a medical blanket like how she did when she was a child, walking over to a mirror she saw her reflection.

 _"_ _I don't where I'll be going, perhaps, I won't see you there. I abandoned my God Child in Naruto, I drank in excess and was belligerent most of my life, I didn't teach you properly save for the medical jutsu you'd use later in life. I wasn't a horrible Hokage, but I was most certainly not the best, I insulted my dead teachers and my grandfather's legacy…because I was vain."_ Tsunade gives a sad huff as she ran her hand through her hair, feeling the spot where the tumor was. _"All kingdoms must come to an end, the golden years must give into darkness eventually, but in the field of ash…hope will come in the form of a small flower."_

 _"_ _Life will continue on, am I scared, I am. I'm afraid to move on, because I'm afraid of hurting those that I love in this life, and I'm afraid they'll never see me again. Perhaps, morbidly so, it's all for the better. I'm a tree that has done enough, be it good or bad, and I cannot live forever."_ Tsunade looks at a bag, she had something Orochimaru gave her, he was always able to figure her out.

 _"_ _Do I choose to ride this out, suffer more, perhaps I'll live for years. Just like he said, cancer in my case was severe, I could easily live for two more years at best…but I could die tomorrow. But, surely, and slowly I'll wither away. There was no cure, and as much I thought about it, perhaps I could try myself…but then what? If I wither, then all those around me will have to take care of me and see me suffer more and more…"_ Tsunade took a deep breath, pulling out the bottle that Orochimaru gave her.

It was small little vile, a purple liquid inside of it, she swirls it around a little bit. _"One dosage, a compound meant to shut down one's chakra system and all functions of the body within three seconds. Enough time for me to give judgment on my life, to see if it was worth it all, enough to make sure I suffer no further."_

Biting her lip, she takes a deep breath, putting it back into the bag. _"If it came down to the pain being constant and unbearable, but death would not come soon afterward."_

 _"_ _Perhaps this is my penance for a life of selfishness."_ Tsunade places the bag under a medical cabinet, looking at herself, "I'm not done yet."

* * *

Standing on top of the ship, he looked over it all, the forests around him. Naruto watched the sun slowly rise above the mountains, taking in its warmth, for soon he would have the feelings of cold worlds and hot worlds alike if all things worked well.

Taking a moment, he imagines all of those fallen standing behind him, "this is for you all."

"Neji, Killer Bee, Konan, Lee, Kiba, Mom, Dad, Obito, and you…Hinata. The bridge of peace, pillars of it all, the hands on my back, pushing me forward. I was, still, and will forever be unworthy of you all. But, with this, an age without war." Naruto had tears coming from his eyes, remembering them all, even if Obito was an enemy he was misguided.

He turned that around in his last moments.

"No more, no more children dying, no more mourning families. No more child soldiers, no more war, no more famine. We're working toward it, we're working toward it all, peace and unity. The end of slavery, the end of those bonds that bind us and the labels that we gave that blinded us. We are not Konoha Shinobi, not Gele Soldiers, not North Landers, not Jinchuuriki, but we are all united…human." Naruto speaks solemnly, his lip quivering as he sunk to his knees and started to sob.

Looking at the sun, "I can still see your faces in my sleep, and I know it's not my fault. It's what I signed up for as a kid, I knew in an instant anyone of us could be cut down. But did it have to be this way, to die in a war, when we could've made peace long ago. Greed tainted a lot of things, it gave rise to child soldiers, who had no business in a fight."

"We never got the normal childhood, blood stained our hands when we weren't even ten years old yet. But, I swear to you all, it will happen no more. This is my ode to you, my ode to the fallen, solemn as it may be. You will not be forgotten, you will be missed, and may you rest. We will, all of us, walk with peace." Naruto got up, wiping the tears away.

"From the heavens to the skies, shall I finally lay upon the earth when I die." Naruto said a prayer, "and with my death let the leafs of my tree turn to mulch so that new trees grow. May we continue forward, no more a tree, but a forest."

Crowds of people gathered, the sun now settling in the sky, despite the assurance of the schedule being accurate it was now seven in the morning. The crew of The Hinata being ordered to hold off until all media centers could set their reporters in place.

But, finally, after an hour of waiting and being behind schedule, it was time. Captain Yakunin had both of his hands clutched together behind his back, the shutters closing in front of him, and the chakra hologram lighting up in front of him.

Kuroyami walked over to him, her hands positioned in the same manner, she held a radio in her hands. Captain Yakunin nods, taking the radio, and takes a deep breath. "Is it set to broadcast outside of the ship as well?"

"Yes sir."  
"Good, then let's makes history Ms. Kuroyami."  
"Yes sir!"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood holding hands as she heard the static of speakers come on all around them, many of the news crews watched as the three selected bottle smashers walked up to the ship. Each of them taking their turn to smash the bottles and giving what they promised to the ship as a means of good luck.

Konohamaru stood with his team, looking on as he sees Moegi looking nervous, "what's wrong?"

"Will Naruto be okay up there?"  
"This is Naruto we're talking about Moegi, he'll be alright."  
"You're right…just nervous."  
"Nothing to be nervous about, boss wouldn't be up there if anything was going to go wrong."

Moegi nods, reaching out and holding his hand.

 _"_ _Everyone that can hear my voice, this is Captain Yakunin of The U.W.E.S Hinata, simply The Hinata. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all that are attending, from every man, woman, and child. Today is the day, a combined effort makes things only wrote in fiction possible, a united world is now at the forefront."_ The Captain voice sounds throughout the area, slowly the ship starts tilting upward, making everyone awe in the sight as it did.

 _"_ _I heard a young man aboard my vessel praying this morning, sobbing at the loss of his friends, and I would love to take from his words. No more war, no more child soldiers, no more famine. We are working toward it, peace and unity. The ends of the bonds that bind us, the end of the labels that blinded us. Powerful words people, because they are true and full of the peaceful spirit that we are work toward. So as we take our maiden voyage, as you get live feeds from our cameras at worlds we may visit, keep us in your prayers that we return to our families safely, and if we should encounter new life, let us make friends instead of enemies."_ The Captain his heard grunting, indicating a smirk forming of his old lips, which sounded throughout.

 _"_ _Unity!"_

Konohamaru smiles, holding his hand up, "unity!"

"Unity!"  
"Unity!"  
"Unity!"

The crowds chanting drowned out the area, slowly the ship was raised to the eighty-degree angle, and a whirring sound could be heard as people saw flames coming from the back of it. Konohamaru squeezes Moegi's hand, watching as the ground trembled beneath the vessel.

Lift off occurred soon afterward, slowly the ship started rising before other boosters activated and began to push the ship upward. Crowds cheering and roaring in applause as the symbol of a world's unity slowly made the flight.

It went up, faster, and faster. Konohamaru could see the ship now becoming a large dot in the sky behind a white trail of smoke. Smiling up at it, he gives it a thumb's up as if to say to Naruto that it was all doing a good job.

The speakers came on, _"we've got confirmed reports, The Hinata has breached the atmosphere! I repeat, The Hinata has breached the atmosphere, they made it ladies and gentlemen!"_

If the applause wasn't deafening before it, it was now, crowds of people had gathered in the forest screaming and chanting "unity!" over and over as they celebrated.

The Hinata stabilized out of a tumbling roll as she flattened herself out against the empty air of space. The ship's front boosters forcing inertia against the movement until they stalled. Slowly, everyone could see that they were moving to the side as the shutters opened.

Everyone in the bridge looked at the spectacle, all of them in awe, even Naruto himself who had been to space. The ship slowly turned with boosters to face the planet they were from, with everyone cheering as they finally realized that it happened.

They had made a successful breach, orbit, and now floated hundreds of miles above the surface. Slowly orbiting their homeworld, they all shook hands, hugging each other. They could see several satellites from unmanned launches before floating around them, which brought the whole reality of the situation into question as Naruto walked toward one of the windows.

Captain Yakunin nods, "phase one is complete! I repeat phase one is complete, Mr. Nara come in!"

 _"_ _Go for Shikamaru."  
_ "Is The Chakra Generator ready to fire?"  
 _"We're ready, seal team is ready as well."  
_ "Very good sir, let us begin the countdown of the action."

 _"_ _Attention all hands, Chakra Generator will initiate activation in preparation of Dimensional Seal Key activation. Activation in thirty seconds, repeat, activation in thirty seconds."_

A massive energetic sound could be heard all around the ship, with Naruto's eyes widened as he felt The Chakra Generator fire up. **_"It's like they've made a Bijuu, the power is comparable to Shukaku"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Heeey!"  
"Well, can't help it if you're the weakest, after all, you got beaten by a twelve-year-old."  
"Shut up!"  
"Hehehe, struck a nerve!"  
"I will kill you!"  
"Can't kill what you can't even come close to touching, fat raccoon."  
"Annoying bastard fox!"  
"Trash panda."  
"You son of a bitch!" _**

_"_ _Guys, shut up, I'm trying to focus and make sure I don't have to cut off chakra flow if something goes horribly wrong here!"_ Naruto shouts in his head, and everything went quiet. _"Thank you."_

Looking out of the window, he saw the ship pulse, and then a vortex opening in front of the ship as it warped space around it. Slowly, Naruto felt the ship go forward, taking a deep breath he braces himself if something were to go wrong.

 _"_ _Entering Dimensional Rift, destination: World of Wyvern, brace."_

Slowly as the ship entered the rift, it began to close as it cleared the rift, making it flicker out of existence above the earth.

* * *

Above a planet, a rift opens, and soon The Hinata emerges from it. Everyone on the bridge looked around, noticing that the planet was totally different from their earth, it was mostly white. The Hinata slowly spun due to the rift's pull, but slowly it closed behind them, allowing the boosters to straighten itself out as it flew toward the planet.

Captain Yakunin smiles, "we've done it…"

Slowly the ship goes into orbit around the planet, with three objects falling from it, entering the planet's atmosphere which was surprisingly thin, slowly but surely the windows lit up as holograms of data projected on them.

 _"_ _World: Wyvern  
Size: 2043 miles, 52% the size of Earth.  
Climate: Boreal, equator indicates temperate climate, with minor tropical islands in the middle of the equator.  
Atmosphere: Nitrogen and Oxygen rich, 90% of earth's.  
Current average temperature detected through three probes: 41 degrees Fahrenheit  
Life: detected.  
Intelligent Life: Unknown."_

Everyone started cheering, watching as the first feeds of the probe revealed snowy mountains and plains, tall thinly covered trees spread across the ground, black in color. Slowly they could see animals that were tall, grazing the top of the trees, only for small predatory animals to scamper across the ground.

"So, do you want to go down?" Captain Yakunin asks Shikamaru as he walks onto the bridge, the genius scratched his chin, looking at everyone.

Shikamaru then smiles, "set us down at a plain, make sure to keep the heater on."


	5. Chapter 5

The cold winds of Wyvern swept over the snowy plain as the ship landed, it's landing gear digging into the snow, with bay door opening to reveal a team led by Naruto heading out in heavy clothing. The blonde's senses were on high alert just in case some local fauna thought they were going to get an easy snack.

Shikamaru looked around, noticing heavily furred and feathered birdlike creatures flying above them, he noted how they used air currents to slowly drift in the cold winds, and looked over at a magenta-haired woman as she jots down details for Sai to draw from.

"Mithra, what do you think of this so far, as the head biologist?" Mithra closed her notebook, watching the birdlike creatures fly, noting the rather absent beaks that normally be on birds, instead it a had sort of sucker.

"I think this is fascinating, our camera guy up there is having fun taking shots of the birdlike creatures, I noticed that they have suckers, but there is also something we overlooked when we landed. The top of the trees isn't like normal trees covered in leafs, these trees have giant and smaller dark purple flowers on them. The long-necked, sloth looking creatures we saw are probably the grazers that travel the drifts, while these birdlike things feed on the top flowers." Mithra summarizes as she scratched her chin a little bit, "still this is just amazing."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto noted the sweet smell of the air around them, looking on his hand he found it was coated in gray little dust particles. He sneezes as he watches them scatter, "hey doc, you see that?"

"Oh yes, this is highly interesting, there is a thick amount of pollen in the air. These…Flower Trees seem to produce these pollens and sweet aroma around the area, despite it being blistering thirty degrees out here, plant life is active." Mithra jots down the looks, notes, and stuff of what she was observing. "It appears that this world, despite being cold, is thriving."

"Well, that's hard to say, hang on…" Naruto took off his glove, clattering his teeth as he plants his hand onto the ground, closing his eyes.

Everyone looked at him for a moment, his eyes opened as he entered sage mode, noting the abundance of life energy in the planet itself. Taking a deep breath, keeping the mode active, he looks around with his sensory abilities.

"Odd," Naruto muttered, walking toward one of the hillsides. "Very odd."

Mithra, Shikamaru, and a couple of guards walked with Naruto as he sauntered over toward where he felt a disturbance. Looking down, they saw what appeared to be gloved hand sticking out from the snow, everyone's mouth hanged agape.

Quickly acting on instinct Naruto reaches down, pulling what the hand belongs to from the cold snow, finding that it belonged to a humanoid being. The humanoid had dark purple skin, by the looks of it, it seemed very young.

It was also freezing to death.

"Oh my god…" Mithra muttered, dropping her notebook, "and we've could've landed on top of it."

Naruto checked it's vital, finding two heartbeats instead of one, which was very strange. Taking a deep breath, he carries the thing bridal as he looks at everyone. The features of the face of thing were superficial, with antenna sprouting near its ears.

"Hey guys, we need to get this thing inside, C'mon!" Naruto orders as he starts running toward the ship, "c'mon!"

"This is Shikamaru Nara, requesting that Shizune and Tsunade be on standby, along with section guards. We've found something, we're bringing it abroad as we speak, please be on time!" Shikamaru barked his orders as he tried to keep pace with Naruto, finding it hard, despite the blonde lightly running compared to their sprinting.

* * *

Shizune looked at the being, finding it peculiar as she found two hearts, along with some sort of chakra system from what she could tell. Its charka system wasn't as developed as a human, but it was there, meaning that these things may have had contact with Otsutsuki either recently or long ago.

She noted by the look of its body, and the underparts of it, that this either was a definite male or a very weird looking female. Taking notice of the insect-like features, finding that instead of a normal back with shoulder blades, she found wings as well, covering in a sort of fur to probably keep warmth.

Upon observation, she came to determine that the being had been attacked by something, knocking it out of the air, and onto the ground a few hours before they landed. A stroke of luck, or fate, but this being where they would land.

"I want to keep it under wraps until we can determine if it's hostile," Captain Yakunin walks into the medical bay, finding Shizune healing the being. "Status report?"

"He'll make it, I'm going to make the determination it's male until it says otherwise, I can confirm a chakra current and presence of underdeveloped coils. This thing has the ability to slightly mold chakra if it can, but what's weird as to how human its face looks minus the puffed-out lips and solid black eyes." She chuckled a little bit, looking at it, "the dark blue hair is also intriguing since it's much thicker and has actual small amounts of blood flowing through it. Almost like some sort of internal heating system, which would make sense."

"Akasha…" everyone turned to the being, "Akasha…"

Its eyes fluttered open, looking around, he seemed delirious. "You are not Akasha, where do I be?"

"Um, hi, you can understand us?"  
"Yes…you…can I understand me?"  
"Yes, my name is Shizune Kato, you were found by one of our crewmembers abroad our ship, he brought you back here."  
"How do you speak my tongue?"  
"It's long a story, not a very happy one, are you okay?"  
"Akasha, my daughter…is…she…"  
"We didn't find a little girl, we found you."

The being seemed to hold back a sob, "Irvine followed us, Irvine hunger for us. I distracted Irvine, Irvine kicked me into the ground, all dark followed."

"Irvine, is that the name of your attacker or a creature?"  
"Demon of skies, Irvine, big lizard."

Naruto then notices the being looking at him, the being's antenna flutters as it glowed a little bit. It put everyone on edge, save Naruto, who noticed the being's eyes widened. "Ancient One…here…once more?"

"Ancient…One?"  
"They who bore white hair, horns of an Irvine, and granted us this world."  
"Were they…benevolent?"  
"Yes, grant us The Mantodean, power to sense our world…to learn from it, to see spirits."  
"Why did you call me an Ancient One, wouldn't they be ancient ones as well?"

The being looks at the crew around him, "they are light skinned like Ancient Ones, but do not bear the soul of one…have you come to make the cold go away as promised?"

"Cold, go away, promise?" Naruto questions the being, "okay…um, not really…like she said it's a long story."

"Story later must find Akasha, gah…" The being fell against the bed, "my wings are broken?"

"They broke in your fall, more than likely, what is your name?" Shizune asks the being as he seems to scoff, "what is it?"

"No time for a name, find Akasha, she is dark azure."  
"Dark blue, got you, okay…"

Shizune turns to Naruto, who looks around and then points at himself. "Yes, you dummy, you're the only one with sensory abilities high enough and acute enough to feel slight vibrations in chakra."

"That doesn't mean I can sense her, what would she even feel like, because I don't know!" Naruto argues, he wasn't against a rescue mission, but with nothing to go on he could be going out there blind. "Sir, please tell me, do you know what chakra is?"

"I know not of this…chakra, but I know soul energy." The being answers Naruto, "Akasha bears same soul energy, indiscernible from my own…find me…find Akasha. Please, Ancient One, my daughter is the only…one…left of my…family."

Shizune's heart broke for the being, she looked almost pleadingly at Naruto, who nods as he dashes out of the room. She turns the mantis-like creature as she comes to realize the close appearances in relation to each other, he looks up at her.

"I wish no talk, first Akasha, leave." Tsunade puts her hand on Shizune's shoulder, she looks at her master, nodding as the being cleaned up with a towel. "No harm in words."

"None took, we understand, we'll be outside if you need something." The being nods, watching as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Naruto in his Six Paths Form flies into the air, his sense at their maximum as he scans the area above and below him just in case she was in flight. Quickly dashing up into the clouds, his chakra keeping him warm, he finds a massive creature in the clouds with him.

 _"_ _That must be the Irvine, damn, it's almost as big as you Shukaku."  
_ _ **"Heeey, I'm not that big, I'm a cute and cuddly murder Raccoon."  
**_ _"Murder is correct, you're definitely not the one I need out though…Chomei!"_

Naruto's eyes turn orange as chakra wings flow behind him, fluttering, hoping if Akasha was looking at him that she would see as one of her people and head for him. Slowly beetlelike armor formed over him as his wings gave him the abilty dexitrious flight, taking a deep breath he scanned around.

The strangest thing though, for its massive size, this Irvine had no life signature to it.

 _"_ _C'mon, where are you, I should be able to feel yo-above me!"_ Naruto looks up, seeing a tiny figure flying higher into the sky, _"that's a bad choice kid!"_

Naruto flies upward, taking notice as The Irvine turns, flying toward where she was as well. Flying as fast he could, he tackled the girl just in time to avoid the maw of the beast, snapping a thunderous sound as its teeth crashed together where she would've been.

The general shape of this Irvine was like a massive dragon, save it had insect-like features with its wings being numerous amount across its body. It helped steer itself nearly one hundred and eighty degrees to face Naruto who had hold of Akasha.

"My wings, they hurt, no more nectar papa…please." The girl mutters in Naruto's arms, he noticed that she had ice on her, and that part of her coat had been ripped.

Looking down, he felt something wet on his hand, finding dark red blood on it. Growling, the blonde eyes lit with rage as they turned red, he dashed to the side to avoid The Irvine, spinning as he dashed down.

Holding the girl close, he contacts the ground, dashing forward in a flash as the beast's body smashes into the ground. The ground quaking from the force, the black skin giving opposite backdrop to the snow-covered ground.

Having no arms of any kind, it roars out as it's long head with mandible like teeth snapped at him, but it was stunned when Naruto jumped up and kicked its maw away. The red eyes of the beast widened as Naruto launched a kick that carried an unseen force behind it that sent it sprawling backward into the snow.

Running as fast as he could, Naruto ran up a Flower Tree as he looked behind him to see the massive beast charging. It was surprisingly fast, using its other wings to fly toward him while running. His truth-seeking orbs spun around him as he entered the final state of his Six Paths Chakra and began to mix all tailed beast chakra together.

Backflipping over the beast with the girl in his arms, he shuffled the girl to where he could hold her in one arm as he formed a large sword, "Nunboko sword!"

The beast screams out, waking the girl as her eyes see Naruto for the first time, a dark blue patch forming on her cheeks as she drops. He roars out as he charges toward the beast, extending the sword to it's fullest length, and jumping it.

"Split the sky," Naruto screams out, "Nunboko blade!"

The beast's eyes widen as intense slashes from wind went through it, down the middle, slowly it comes to stop just mere feet away from Naruto as its eyes shake in pain. It watches as the blonde stood there, deforming the sword back into his palm, along with the other orbs he had.

Slowly, it falls apart, dissolving into a black mist soon afterward, it filled the area as the girl slowly stood up in awe at what she had just seen. Her mind was comparing this being of light to the books her father read her, to the Ancient Ones' murals in their underground temples.

He fit the bill, mostly, save he didn't have white hair or horns like The Irvine he had just slain.

Naruto for his part, wasn't in as much awe as he was dumbfounded, this thing wasn't a living creature. It was natural, he knew it and felt it, it didn't give off any life energy at all. Instead, what Naruto felt was the fleeting power of something else leaving and returning somewhere.

He noticed no blood, a black substance where the beast had been before sure, but no blood. Walking over to it, he held his hand over it, and his eyes widened. _"Dark Chakra, that's why I couldn't sense it at first, I wasn't looking at this spectrum…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Troubling, Dark Chakra is only found in demonic spirits, apparently this Irvine thing was a demon."  
_** _"Kurama, do you sense anymore?"  
_ _ **"Not near us, but I can feel them around the planet as we speak, along with other signatures with Dark Chakra."  
**_ _"Right, well, it seems like we walk into the strangest of things eh best buddy?"  
_ _ **"Would our life be so dull if we didn't?"  
**_ _"True…why do I feel like I am being looked at?"  
_ _ **"It's because you are a knucklehead, turn around."**_

"A-A-Ancient One?!" Akasha, the dark blue-skinned alien cried out, "you're really real!"

"Um, well…I…I'm not really this Ancient One you and your father say I am."  
"You know my papa, is papa okay is he well?!"  
"Yes, he's fine, c'mon with me."  
"Where is your burrow?"  
"My what?"  
"Your burrow."

 ** _"_** ** _Your home, she's asking where your home is, insects tend to live in burrows…holes in the ground,"_** Chomei explains in his head, he hears the beetle's voice talk to him in a matter-of-fact manner, **_"I reckon her kind live underground."_**

"Um, my burrow, it's not here…exactly," Naruto tells her, walking over to her, he grabs her. "But, I can show you something else that's cool."

* * *

"Papa!" Akasha screams as she runs over to the purple-skinned humanoid man, the Mantodeans flick each other's antenna against each other's, both relieved at finding one another. "Ancient One save me."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "though he looks uglier without being all glowing," and just like his smile fell into a dry look with his right eye twitching.

"Forgive my daughter Ancient One, she is naïve and blunt, no tact. I give thanks to you, miracle worker, my daughter is safe and The Irvine?" The man questions, holding his daughter close to him, "what of it?"

"It's dead, but I don't if I can even say with full certainty. But, enough with calling "Ancient One" my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He extends his hand out to the father of Akasha, "believe it or not…we're not exactly from these parts."

"An Outsider…no…I think I can understand, Outworlder." The being straightens up, extending his hand out and taking Naruto's hand. "I am Bo, Bo Monarch, my daughter is Akasha Monarch."

"Speaking of names, your names sound like our worlds, and you speak of The Ancient Ones having…White Hair and horns, did they, in fact, have lavender eyes as well?" Shikamaru asks Bo, the man rubs his hair covered chin, which makes a sandpaper-like noise.

"Some depicted on murals having lavender eyes, some having blue, some with red. They promised to bring warmth back to our world, our world has changed from Ancient Times, when they left they took warmth with them, then Irvine and other things came." Bo gives them a brief gloss over of their history, "they promise to return, but never did, our Gods abandon us?"

"N-Y-eh, um…well…' Naruto rubbed the back of his head, how could he ever break this amount of ice? "I don't know, but I think I know who they are."

"You see I come from a different world, as well as everyone on this ship, we are from a world called Earth. We dealt with being like your description, they called themselves The Otsutsuki, and they were both good and evil, mostly the latter. Anyway, I believe the beings you're talking about, these "Ancient Ones" are the same people." Naruto deduced, rubbing his chin a little bit, "but it's weird you don't know about…chakra and all of that."

"Chakra…soul energy?" Bo questions, everyone watched as Naruto held out his hand.

"Could be, let's find out, can you flow soul energy outside of yourselves?" Naruto asks Bo, who nods, "good."

Bo concentrates hard as dark green energy seeped from his hand, slowly spinning around in it as Naruto forced the structure and spin of the energy. Slowly, but surely, a dark green Rasengan formed in Bo's hand much to the shock of everyone.

"Yeah, it's the same thing, okay so…Shikamaru…wanna give him the run down of everything?" Naruto turns to Shikamaru as he stretches, he looks around, "because I believe I've done enough and am rightly confused."

"Well, this proves my theory correct." Shikamaru tells Naruto as he faces Bo and Akasha, "you see in our world we fought with The Otsutsuki and recovered an artifact that allowed us to deduce ways of traveling to other worlds, and that's how we ended up here."

"Truth be told we didn't expect to find intelligent life on this world, but it's fortuitous that we did when we found you. We almost landed on top of you, save for the few trees throwing off the deal, but all the same, it's wonderous, Shikamaru told them as he tried his best to give a brief history of his people, he smiles as Bo nods, "is your home nearby?"

"Our burrow is nearby, our hive as well."  
"Oh, so you live in the ground, makes sense considering your features."  
"And, what is that to mean?"  
"Don't take offense please, but it's just where I'm from things like you prefer warmer climates."  
"I see, Mr.…"  
"Nara, Shikamaru Nara, head researcher for this mission."

"Papa, shall we tell Hive Mother Ahri that we are to be bringing guests?" Akasha asks as she looks at her father, "I'm sure The Ancient One would love to see our home."

"Hive Mother Ahri is very protective Akasha, I doubt that she would let even an Ancient One in, but if his people would be so kind to escort you back…I'll let you try and convince her." Akasha smiles brightly, getting up, unfolding her wings.

"You know, Akasha, your wings are beautiful." Mithra points out, "it's like looking at a butterfly from my world."

"Oh, thank you, but what is the butter of this fly?"  
"Oh, no dear, the creature's name is the butterfly."  
"I think I understand, Hive Mother Ahri is our most beautiful, however."  
"Well, if she wishes to grace us with an opportunity to meet her, we won't turn her down."  
"Okay!"

A man with bright red eyes and red hair walks in, he was wearing a sort of knight armor, he holds the hilt of his sword with one hand as he walks in. "I am Lavatera, I'll be this young one's escort, Naruto would you accompany as well?"

"Sure," Naruto wipes his brow and yawns, "I need a good jog before I go to sleep."

* * *

Arriving at the mouth of a cave, with the sun setting, Akasha smiles as she noticed several beings standing outside. "Mama!"

A pink colored woman flies over to Akasha, clutching her in a hug as she looks up at Naruto and Lavatera. She eyes them cautiously, "who are you, what are you?"

"Mama, one is an Ancient One!" Naruto smacked his face, apparently, that was a label that was to stick to him, "and he saved papa and me."

"Really…sir, what are you?"  
"Well, I'm a human, she says I'm an Ancient One and to her credit…, I'm kind of part Otsutsuki."  
"Otsutsuki?"  
"Your Ancient One's real name, I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, I'm assuming you were forming a search party?"

Naruto noticed several tall, heavily armored men of Mantodeans holding large spears in their hands, made with a sort of blue metal, they had them pointed at him for good measure. He didn't mind it, he had worse pointed at him, like an actual asteroid.

The woman nods, "yes, we got worried when our Hive Members did not return."

"Well, your husband is with us still, he's injured, but he'll be ready to go tomorrow." Naruto tells her, he looks at Lavatera, "we should get going too."

"No, no, it is dangerous at night. Sheegoths roam the drifts, their ice breath freezes their prey, it is best that you come with us into our cavern. I will not take you into the city, but if what daughter says is true, I owe you an endowment." She extends her arm out, "I am Roma Monarch."

"Like I said before," Naruto takes her hand, "Naruto Uzumaki."


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Yakunin was standing in front of a rather elderly looking Mantodean woman. She wore a crown of rose-like flowers on her head, mothlike wings on her back fluttered as she reached her hand out. Both she and the captain shook hands, this being marked several flashes from behind Naruto as cameras lit up the room they were in.

"It is my pleasure to welcome Humans to our hive, we dwell and toil for better lives. Your young hero Naruto Uzumaki is very kind, considerate, and has been helping our sick since arrival in the outer part of our hive cave. For his actions I welcome you," The Hive Mother speaks with regal posture, "and you're welcome to some of our finest nectar and fruits."

"You people don't eat meat, I mean, no offense."  
"No captain, we merely carry our weapons for defense, we are solely sustained but what the world is willing to grow for us."  
"Interesting, how are Bo and Akasha?"  
"They are recovering fine, thanks to your hero."

Naruto came walking into the room, wearing some Mantodean clothing, which was woven fibers from mushrooms that produced a sort of insulated silk. It wasn't anything special, not like the garments he wore celebration, but they were durable from what he could see.

"Hive Mother Ira, I see you and my captain are getting along good, I just finished healing some more of you people. They keep calling me an Ancient One like you did initially, I was wondering if you could give the full background on your world…because this intense winter seems recent," Naruto says as he wants to know all about the details to the legend of The Ancient Ones from this world.

"Eternal Winter came one hundred years ago after our world cooled, that's when Irvine came, it was as if someone sucks the life from our world. We couldn't find the source, we forced to hide away into the ground. It is coldest however in the south, and we've always believed that something in the south was the cause of our world's dying. If you're wishing to help us further Master Uzumaki you must head south with our best warriors and explore," Hive Mother Ira tells Naruto, the teen nods, "you will help?"

"Sure, why not, I'm not a miracle worker, but I have been feeling this world's energy being siphoned by something since getting here. I'll gladly help, but I don't need your warriors, I'll handle this on my own." Naruto stretched as he looked at Captain Yakunin, "what'd ya say, old man?"

"I say why not, you're best at saving worlds, so what is one more?" Sarcastically questioning Naruto Captain Yakunin nods his head in approval, "I approve this mission. If you can somehow restore their planet then do it."

Naruto nods, walking from the room, and Shikamaru came walking in. Sighing he looked at them, and smiled, "so I was looking at the biology with Mithra…you have giant glow worms."

"Sun Worms, they glow and radiate energy, we use them to see. We can commune with nature in a way that it seems you cannot, we feel, empathetically what is all around us. I can feel you actually dear, you seem troubled by something, is it us?" Hive Mother Ira questioned as she crosses her arms.

"No mam, you don't trouble me, it's just that the last time we dealt with something sucks the life from our planet it was The Otsutsuki themselves. They used a God Tree to do it, but when we were on the planet we didn't see any God Tree or Trees, so it's a case of a whodunit at this point." Shikamaru explained his troubled mind as he sat down, "you're aware that there is no promise of us fixing your world."

"I am aware," Ira acknowledges as she bows her head, "but I pray the Ancient One can find it."

"You seem to think Naruto is an Otsutsuki."  
"Can you not feel it, the radiance of his energy, despite being clouded by nine others?"  
"You can feel…The Tailed Beasts?"  
"If that is what you call them, yes, I don't fear the unknown."

"Hmm, wish my people could say the same thing Hive Mother Ira, but it's truly is a blessing we found each other. Perhaps you wouldn't mind humanity setting up a sort of embassy here, to continue communications?" Captain Yakunin offered up, he saw that cameras were still focused on them.

"Those devices your men point at Hive Mother, what are they?" A guard asks.

"They are cameras, they allow us to take video, which is a series of still images. It's not a weapon, we're merely documenting our encounter, and we'll send it back to our world with news of the encounter to let them know that our first voyage yielded more than stellar results." Shikamaru said as he watched Mithra entered the room, "yes?"

"I studied the goo from that Irvine thingy, and it's not exactly what I expected it to be. I expected some form of blood, and it is, sort…but like living Chakra." Mithra told everyone in the room, gaining her confused looks.

"Chakra, well Mithra, Chakra is the sign of life energy and Naruto never detected life energy from these things," Captain Yakunin tells Mithra.

She took a deep breath, "he detected Dark Chakra, which isn't life energy. Dark Chakra has been highly debated as vampiric energy since it takes life energy away from both user and opponent. However, what I found were cells that solely relied on feeding on Nature Chakra."

Everyone looked at her, and then finally Shikamaru spoke up, "are you saying these things are parasites that are sucking on the world?"

"Yes," she then takes a deep breath, "but such things are not naturally occurring."

"A weapon?" Yakunin questions her, "like The God Tree?"

"The God Tree was never a weapon, it was means of harvesting power, but it seems these things harvest power and then die in a fight and just return the power they gather into the thing they formed from." Mithra looks at Mantodeans world map, "whatever is there in the south is a columniation of stolen energy."

"Naruto probably sensed that that's why he didn't want anyone to follow because he'd be the only to handle it." Shikamaru realized as he spoke, "this is going to get dicey isn't it?"

"No," Hive Mother Ira says, "I have full faith in The Ancient One's ability."

* * *

Flying over the arctic south Naruto takes a deep breath as he descends from the sky, looking around, and closing his eyes. He could see a mass of black in his vision, like flames, but living in a way he didn't understand.

He saw where the planet's life energy was being suckled upon by it, he could feel other sources suckling on the planet as well, but he didn't see them as the thing to deal with. Whatever was suckling the most out of the planet is what created them, and he wanted to make sure to put a stop it.

 _"_ _Kurama…you feel anything?"  
_ _ **"No."  
**_ _"Then whatever is doing this isn't inherently doing it for evil, it's a means to an end."  
_ _ **"Yes."  
**_ _"Okay then, let me know if you sense something, that goes for everyone."_

Naruto walked the glacier, feeling no cold as the flames danced around him, looking over at the ice and trying to find any discoloration at all. Taking a deep breath as he stood atop the parasitic object sucking the life energy from the planet, he then closed his eyes as his senses picked up on something.

Spinning around the opposite way he then blocks stab from a ghostly white palm that was aimed at his chest. Opening his eyes, slowly peering into dark black and red ones, he smirked. The being that had tried to kill him was human looking, with ghostly white skin and dark eyes with red irises.

She was not exactly ugly, very beautiful in fact, but black and purple veins pulsed around her as she snarled at the failed attempt. Backing away in a flash of black, she appeared behind him but then was then knocked away a fox tail formed behind Naruto and slapped her away.

 _"_ _Thank you, Kurama."  
_ _ **"She was able to hide from me, this is interesting, she feels like an Otsutsuki…but isn't."**_

Watching the woman get up from the ground by simply hovering up, she showed no signs of damage once so ever, but her red eyes softened as she looked at him. Black claws grew from her fingers, she almost an unmistakable foxlike appearance to her.

 ** _"_** ** _No way, by merely touching you she observed some of our chakra, even yours. She's the parasite, but this doesn't seem correct as I look further into her Naruto, she feels like a clone of sorts. A very powerful one and isn't the same thing that is sucking the energy from the planet…but it bears the same chakra as her."_** Naruto listened to Kurama, taking a deep breath as he deactivated his cloak.

"Kurama, she can hear us, stop talking," Naruto said and watched as the woman smiled, it didn't faze him, instead he felt a familiar tinge of anger he felt for Kaguya bubble in him.

"You're very perceptive, Naruto, such a delightful name. Orange, despite my appearance, is my favorite color…right behind it is red…and redder. Humanity, many forms as it may come in, are nothing but our playthings." She spoke as she looked at her hands, "even the so-called Gods themselves."

"You speak as if you know me," replied Naruto as he crossed his arms, "but this our first meeting."

"I know enough that you're not Otsutsuki, but are Otsutsuki, that a change is coming inside of you. I've never met someone…like me." She motions to herself as she licked her lips, "tis is a truly lonely universe."

"No, it's not, you're making it lonely by killing things off left and right."  
"What is an ant to a boot, worn by a man, Naruto Uzumaki?"  
"A…boot?"  
"No, what is _the ant_ to the man."

Naruto growled, "nothing, so you're comparing these people to ants?"

"To an extent, intelligent ants, ants nonetheless."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am someone with no name, nothing, but everything."

"I am beyond death, but I'm not beyond life, I'm ever changing and ever flowing. I am the sin that cannot be washed away, playing God creates a God of destruction eventually, and you face that said God of destruction." She closed her hand, taking a deep breath, "for those that wish to dabble in the realm of divinity, must take in the possibility that darkness can come from behind the veil of light."

"I will take my leave, if you survive what I have next, you will meet me again." The woman says as she began to open the portal.

"You will not be going anywhere!" Naruto yells, reactivating his cloak and watched as glyphs of seal matrixes appeared around her.

She turns to him, "if you wish to stay and fight, I have a child you can fight with."

She snaps her fingers; the ice began to break all around Naruto as a massive octopus with tentacles that literal mouths rose from the ice. It was housed in a black pool of liquid that was no different than the stuff Naruto found.

"Nunboko!" Naruto calls out as he turns and slices a tentacle that was heading for him, cutting it completely off.

Jumping back and growling as he sees the woman smiles at him, she licks her lips as she disappears into the portal she created and leaves him to fight a monster she claimed to have created. The Octopus's mouth was like that of the Irvine he had fought, just much larger.

Flying up, Naruto dodged the tentacles and ice that was being thrown at him and drifts around it as he got an estimation of its size by Matatabi.

 ** _"_** ** _The creature is massive, I can see that it's a mile in general length. It's easily ten times bigger than any of us, it's almost like The Juubi, though it's nowhere near as strong. The ice on and bonelike armor on it's skin will make it durable."_** Naruto nods at Matatabi's analysis.

Spinning in the air Naruto flies super fast through the tentacles that reached at him, appearing with the black substance on him as he flew through the last one. Roaring out as wind-blasted around him, clearing the substance off Naruto then turns around.

The thing was forming a Tailed Beast Ball!

It wasn't that it was producing chakra to do it, it was manipulating the planet's around it to do it for itself, and in doing so formed a greenish Tailed Beast Ball that crackled with energy. Naruto's eyes widened as it was launched toward him, he quickly shielded himself.

* * *

Guards, both Human and Mantodean watched south as a light appeared, followed by a massive gust of wind, with humans looking at that their equipment. Several mantodeans clutched their head as the light grew, and then saw several Irvine fly above them.

The humans got up, one with black hair grabbing a radio, "this is Nakamura. We just had a massive explosion in the south, we're unsure of what is going on."

 _"_ _This is Captain Yakunin, come again with that?"  
_ "Massive influx of chakra resulting in an explosion to the south, unknown exact location sir."

* * *

Captain Yakunin stood up from the table he was sitting at with Hive Mother Ira, "it would seem Naruto has found your problem and is fighting it."

"I felt the surge of energy, I fear that I may have sent The Ancient One to a battle that is too dangerous to be fought alone." Hive Mother Ira got up as she spoke, taking a deep breath, do you have any technology that can get us there?"

"No, not unless our engineers whipped up something I don't know about." Captain Yakunin resolves himself as to his uselessness now.

Hive Mother Ira nods, looking at her guards, "with me men."

* * *

Naruto fell from the sky, his clothing was in tatters as he was breathing hard, slowly he got up. Holding his right arm as he shook off damage from the explosion, looking at the great beast with contempt as he growled out.

"You are strong," Naruto takes a deep breath and then smile laces his lips, "but we're stronger."

The beast raised its tentacles up into the air, intent to smash Naruto into the ground and kill him, but as it brought them down a light emerged from Naruto as the blonde roars out in a violent echo of power. Slowly a pillar of light emerged from where he was standing, enveloping the area as his chakra cloak took on it's completed form.

Jumping back from the pillar of light, Naruto's now red eyes spark with life, while varying chakra colors flowed around him each of the colors representing a Tailed Beast's contribution to the form he was taking and filling him dutifully power.

 **"** **Raaaawwwrrr!"** Naruto's voice as it mixed with the sound of Nine godly beasts inside of him, his chakra expanded out as the ice melted under its warmth.

The Giant Octopus-like creature roars out, launching itself at Naruto, intent to both kill him and suck him dry of his power. However, Naruto's eyes widened as he launched himself forward, going right through the beast, his power giving him a light trail as he did.

Appearing on the other side, Naruto growls as he clapped his hands and many blue and red spheres formed around him. The beast shifts around to face Naruto, who was slowly forming a giant purple sphere above himself, it crackled with energy as Naruto held it up with his right hand.

The beast got ready to launch itself one last time, but Naruto roars out and screams.

"Six Paths: Almighty Scream!" Naruto launched the Bijuu Dama as it slowly formed the Bijuu's respective elements around it and went down the beast's gullet.

The Giant Octopus's eyes widen, it spasmed, then inflated as the ball inside of it expanded. Naruto felt The Irvine come from behind him and smirked as the beast explodes from the attack and light envelopes all of them as everything but himself his erased in the light.

Slowly, but surely the light dies down, leaving a clear ocean of no ice anywhere near it. The black pool of liquid was also gone, leaving nothing, and judging by how he was still not being attack by the other creatures Naruto was sure that did the trick.

Landing on the water, his cloak slowly disappearing, he saw green chakra slowly leak back into the planet. Strangely, and most importantly, in the middle of that energy was a stone with a sun painted on it.

Naruto jumps up, grabbing it, and then looked at it. Smiling as he could read what was on it, then pocketing it to give to High Mother Ira. A loud sound was heard waves churned, and then slowly a storm began to form, which was the symptom of the warming climate.

Nodding as he felt raindrops hit him he placed two fingers on his head and began to lock on to any nearby chakra source. Finding it in the sky, Naruto takes a deep breath and then teleports into the sky. Flying as he activates his chakra cloak, and nearly impacting The Hive Mother herself.

"Wow whew, that was close, sorry about that!" Naruto exclaims as he flies next to her, "where Y'all heading to?"

"We were heading toward you Ancient One," the warriors said, "have you defeated your foe?"

"Oh yeah, not too hard, surprised me is all. High Mother, you seemed concerned, what's up?"  
"Naruto Uzumaki, have you really freed our planet from its curse?"  
"Well…yeah, maybe, it's getting warmer ain't it?"

Hive Mother Ira nodded, looking on as the sun hit the ocean waters below, indeed as the storm gathered strength and soon blotted the sun out, the heat was rising. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, extending his hand out, and chuckled.

"We should go." He said as he felt them take his hand and then teleport away. "I really want to meet Ahri."


End file.
